


༄𝔾ℝ𝔸𝕍𝔼𝕐𝔸ℝ𝔻༄ |ᴾᴱᵀᴱᴿ ᴾᴬᴿᴷᴱᴿ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: Gasoline Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮""𝙱𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢."AJ Evans is ready to be done with every bad shit that had ever come her way, as she finally gets to be on a needed vacation, after the "blip" changed earth's history. But history always catches back up to you.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gasoline Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

**𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒**

****

**Avery Jones |AJ| Evans**

**“History always catches up”**

****

**Peter Parker**

**“The news never lies”**

****

**Michelle Jones |MJ|**

**“Oh this is not going to go well”**

****

**Ned Leeds**

**“American Bachelors in Europe!”**

****

**Morgan Edwards**

**“Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”** ****

***gяανєуαя∂*** ****

**"𝙱𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢."** ****

**ᴀᴊ ᴇᴠᴀɴꜱ ɪꜱ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ʙᴀᴅ ꜱʜɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴇʀ ᴡᴀʏ, ᴀꜱ ꜱʜᴇ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴏɴ ᴀ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ᴠᴀᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ "ʙʟɪᴘ" ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ ᴇᴀʀᴛʜ'ꜱ ʜɪꜱᴛᴏʀʏ. ʙᴜᴛ ʜɪꜱᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜᴇꜱ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ.** ****

**"𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮"** ****

**©𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎 𝐑𝐀𝐄 - 𝐔𝐖𝐔𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐇𝐎**

****


	2. 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

**1: Graveyard: Halsey**

**"𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝'𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲"**

**2: Ocean Wide: The Afters**

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐞'𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬, 𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**3: All For Us: Labrinth & Zendaya**

**"𝐃𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥. 𝐃𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞"**

**4: Ferrari: Bebe Rexha**

**"𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐫. 𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬. 𝐂𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬?"**

**5: Paragraphs: blackbear**

**"𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝. 𝐖𝐡𝐲'𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭? 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤. 𝐒𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐨𝐝, 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐨𝐝"**

**6: 2 Souls On Fire: Bebe Rexha**

**"𝐆𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐬. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐧 '𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝"**

**7: IN A DREAM: Troye Sivan**

**"𝐌𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞"**

**8: It’s You: Ali Gatie**

**"𝐒𝐨, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭. 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬, 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞"**

**9: Eastside: Benny Blanco, Halsey, & Khalid**

**"𝐌𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭. 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐢𝐭"**

**10: Silence: Marshmellow & Khalid**

**"𝐈 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞. 𝐂𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠"**

**11: ghostin’: Ariana Grande**

**"𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐦 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧' 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨. 𝐀𝐝𝐦𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**12: Everything: Lifehouse**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**13: Chasing Cars: Snow Patrol**

**"𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝?"**

**14: Open Your Eyes: Andrew Belle**

**"𝐒𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝"**

**15: I Lived: OneRepublic**

**"𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐈 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝"**

**16: Can You Hold Me: NF**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐢𝐟 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥"**

**17: To Build A Home: The Cinematic Orchestra**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞"**

****


	3. 1

**"𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝'𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲"**

**-Third Person-**

***EIGHT MONTHS LATER***

**AJ was busy talking with Morgan and MJ, and they were talking about the most random things in the world, while the boys were just doing their own thing. It’s been eight months since the snap, and everyone is just looking different.**

**AJ is the one who looks the most different. AJ has been a little experimental with herself. She cut her hair really short and dyed it like a burgundy red color, she’s got a couple of more piercings (a little nose stud, repierced her eyebrow, and got another eyebrow piercing), and she’s got a couple of tattoos, that are covering up her bullet wound scars. But AJ has basically been a very different person -- but her heart is still with Peter.**

**Speaking of Peter, there he was running over to Ned and sitting down next to him.**

**“I have a plan.” Peter said and Ned looked at him, “Okay, first I sit next to AJ on the flight.” Peter has this plan to finally confess his love to AJ after about . . . seven years but it’s fine.**

**“Mhmm” Ned hummed indicating that Peter should go on**

**“Second, I’m gonna buy a dual headphone adapter and watch movies with her the whole time.” Peter continued**

**“Okay.” Ned nodded**

**“Three, when we go to Venice, Venice is super famous for making stuff out of glass, right?” Peter asked**

**“True.” Ned confirmed**

**“So, I’m gonna buy her a Gladiolus necklace, because her favorite flower is the Gladiolus, because of, well…”**

**“Her mother.” Ned said**

**“Her mother. Four, when we go to Paris, I’m gonna take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, give her the necklace…” Peter said**

**“Oh!” Ned said getting intrigued**

**“And then five, I’m gonna tell her I love her...And then six, hopefully she tells me she loves me too and I kiss her.” Peter finished**

**“Oh! Don’t forget step seven.” Ned said**

**“Step seven…” Peter said thinking as he went to write that down.**

**“Don’t do any of that.” Ned said**

**Peter looks up, confused. Why wouldn’t Ned let Peter do this for his girlfriend?**

**“Why?” Peter asked**

**“Because we’re gonna be bachelors in Europe, Peter!” Ned exclaimed**

**Peter doesn’t know why Ned wants him to do this when he’s in a loving relationship for the last three years.**

**“Ned . . .” Peter groaned**

**“Look, I may not know much, but I do know this: Europeans love Americans.” Ned said and Peter looked at him confused.**

**“...Really?” Peter asked confused**

**“And more than half of them are women!” Ned said**

**Does Ned want Peter to be his wingman or have him break up with AJ?**

**“Okay, sure, but...I’m really in love with AJ, man. Okay?” Peter asked “She’s super sweet, she really has turned her whole life around. She also is always there for me when I’m at my lowest, and I really just --” Peter’s eyes diverted to AJ walking over to them with MJ by her side “Wait. Dude, she’s coming now. Just don’t say anything.”**

**“What up, dorks?” MJ asked as she sat on the table**

**“Hey guys, excited about the science trip?” AJ asked as she wrapped her arms around Peter, while she stood behind his chair.**

**“Uh, yeah. We’re just talking about the trip.” Peter said**

**“Yeah, and Peter’s plan.” Ned said and Peter looked over to him with this glare on his face.**

**“You have a plan?” AJ asked as she looked over at him, and he looked over to her, and her face was so close to his, so close that their lips could brush together.**

**“I don’t-I don't have a plan.” Peter stuttered and AJ was really confused.**

**“No, he’s just going to collect tiny spoons while we’re traveling to other countries.” Ned said and he winked at Peter, luckily it went unnoticed by AJ.**

**“Like a grandmother?” MJ asked**

**“I’m not collecting tiny spoons. He’s collecting tiny spoons.” Peter said pointing to Ned, and AJ was just confused, while she still had her arms around Peter’s neck.**

**“Oh. Okay, well...that was a real roller coaster.” MJ said and she looked over to AJ who just laughed softly. Peter just felt his heart pound and his stomach do summersaults.**

**“Mhmm.” Peter hummed still feeling very flustered around AJ, as she had her cheek pressed against his. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling very flustered around her -- he’s never felt like this since he got together with her.**

**“Well me and MJ are gonna have to go, because we are taking Morgan out for her NA meetings and going to the salon for her.” AJ said and she placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek, and unwrapped her arms from him, while giving him a pat on his shoulder.**

**Her and MJ would walk off, until AJ turned around to the two boys.**

**“By the way, travel tip: You should probably download a VPN on your phone, just so that the government can’t track you while we’re abroad.” AJ said to them and the two nodded**

**“Smart. Will do.” Peter said, and MJ and AJ walked off with Morgan trailing behind the two.**

**“Dude, I think that went really great!” Ned told Peter**

**Peter seemed to disagree.**

**༄༄༄**

**In the Homeless Support building, Spider-Man (in his Iron Spider suit) and his Aunt May are on stage.**

**“When I blipped back to my apartment, the family living there was very confused. The wife thought that I was a mistress. The Grandma thought that I was a ghost. It was, it was really a mess. Thank you all for coming out to support those who have been displaced by the Blip, and, of course, thanks to our very own Spider-Man!” May said**

**The audience erupts in applause for Spider-Man. Aunt May gestures Peter to the microphone.**

**“Thank you, Ms. Parker, for having me. And thank you guys for having me.” Peter said and he awkwardly gives the audience a thumbs-up.**

**The audience cheers once more.**

**“And thank you Spider-Man, and he’ll be right back out to take photos and videos, thank you!” May exclaimed**

**Peter and May head backstage. Peter unmasks himself.**

**“That was amazing.” Peter said**

**“That was great.” May said and she gives him a high five**

**“Ah, that was so cool. I was a little nervous!” Peter exclaimed trying to shake off his nerves, as he saw his girlfriend in the crowd.**

**“My body was a little stiff, I felt like I wasn’t in the pocket.” May said**

**“No, I thought you did great!” Peter told her**

**“Yeah, well, actually, I did think you were a little stiff.” May said to her nephew**

**“I felt that, too, I felt that, too.” Peter said as he shrugged it off**

**“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine. Did you get your passport?” May asked him and he nodded**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Mini toothpaste?” May asked again**

**“Yeah.” Peter replied**

**The door opened and Peter masked himself only to reveal Happy struggling to walk in as he had a big check in his hand.**

**AJ was also walking in behind Happy. The sight of AJ made Peter unmask himself.**

**AJ ran over to Peter and hugged him tightly.**

**“You did great, baby!” AJ exclaimed and Peter got a little flustered**

**“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Happy said**

**“Happy, hey!” Peter greeted, as he had his arm around AJ, who was looking so beautiful on this fine evening.**

**“Oh, you look lovely.” Happy said to May**

**“Thanks, you too.” May told Happy**

**AJ and Peter looked at each other with confusion just plastered on their face.**

**_What the hell is happening?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Thank you. New dress?” Happy asked May**

**“Uh, yeah. Yes, it is. That’s a new beard.” May told Happy**

**Peter and AJ look back and forth between the two, confused.**

**“It’s my Blip beard, because I grew it in the blip. Blip beard.” Happy said and May laughed slightly.**

**“I see.” May said**

**“Anyway, the reason I'm late is because this was misplaced at the office. Can you believe it? Because it's enormous. I mean, not the amount, the size. The amount's nice too.” Happy said**

**“Oh.” May laughed**

**“The very generous Pepper Potts, said she’s sorry she couldn’t be here.” Happy said**

**“Thank you.” May thanked**

**Peter and AJ are still looking at them in confusion.**

**“I think I’m going to go change the Sterno under the vegan lasagna.” May said to Happy and she looked over to Peter, “Spider-Man, go shake hands.” May told Peter**

**“Will do.” Peter told May and when she left, Peter looked over at Happy. “What just happened?” He asked**

**“Heads up, Nick Fury's calling you.” Happy said and AJ; who was basically just fixing up her lipstick in a mirror, nearly ruined it when she looked over to the two.**

**“Nick Fury’s going to call me?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah.” Happy nodded**

**“Why?” Peter asked him in pure confusion**

**“Why? Because he probably has some hero stuff for you to do. You’re a superhero. He calls superheroes.” Happy told Peter**

**“Well, I mean if it was really that important, he’d probably call someone else. Not me.” Peter told him**

**Inside Peter’s bag, his phone begins to ring.**

**“Apparently not.” Happy said and Peter pulled his phone out of his bag, “No caller ID. That’s him.” Happy told him**

**“I don’t really want to talk to Nick Fury.” Peter said to Happy**

**“Answer the phone.” Happy said**

**“Why?” Peter asked and AJ just chuckled and she walked over to Peter.**

**“I’m gonna be out with the others.” Peter nodded and AJ walked off leaving Happy and Peter alone.**

**“Because if you don’t talk to him, then I have to talk, and I don’t want to talk to him.” Happy said continuing the conversation**

**“Why don’t you want to talk to him?” Peter asked**

**“Because I’m scared. Just answer the phone!” Happy exclaimed**

**Peter holds up his phone, and declines the call.**

**“You sent Nick Fury to voicemail?” Happy asked**

**“Yeah.” Peter nodded**

**“You don’t send Nick Fury to voicemail!” Happy exclaimed**

**“Did you hear that? They’re calling me. I got to go. I got to go.” Peter said as he started to back away.**

**“You got to talk to him.” Happy said to Peter**

**“I’m going to call him. I promise you. I’m going to call him. I will.” Peter told him**

**“You do not ghost Nick Fury!” Happy exclaimed**

**“I promise you, I’ll call him.” Peter said as he backs out of the room through the curtains, and whispers to himself, “After my vacation.”**

**Peter puts his iron-mask on as he backs away and turns around to open the curtain. He jumps up as he enters the stage.**

**༄༄༄**

**Reporters crowd all around Peter as he just entered. The crowd is speaking indistinctly. Peter backs away, putting a hand up, so they could stay back.**

**AJ watches this in pure horror for her boyfriend getting mobbed -- she obviously doesn’t want that to happen.**

**“Okay, one question at a time.” Peter told them**

**Peter points to one of the reporters.**

**“Are you the head Avenger? Are you the head Avenger now?” The woman asked and AJ just started to bite at her nails nervously at the question that the reporter just asked her boyfriend.**

**“Uh, no I'm not.” Peter denied**

**He points to another woman, who leans over the crowd of reporters.**

**“If the aliens come back, what are you gonna do?” The reporter asked**

**AJ just shook her head at this -- press conferences suck ass!**

**Peter looks around.**

**“Does anyone have any neighborhood questions?” Peter asked, not even answering the question.**

**Everyone starts asking desperately. He leans in for a man to ask a question, hoping it's a neighborhood question.**

**“Sean Wilford, Queens Tribune. What is it like to take over from Tony Stark? Those are some big shoes to fill.” The reporter asked**

**AJ looked up when she heard Tony’s name, and she just felt anger run through her veins when she heard that reporter ask that.**

**His question echoes Peter's mind. Everyone's still asking questions as he has time to think of his answer. He started to have anxiety and feels like he is about to pass out.**

**“I'm uh-- I'm going to go. Thanks so much, everyone, for coming.” Peter said with a shaky voice, which really made AJ feel sad.**

**He jumps up to the roof, to only find himself on top, looking out onto the city. His mask fades off and he breathes deeply as a large train passes by. A cell phone buzzes in his backpack and he reaches to get it. He never answers and the buzzing stops as he looks back into the city. He turns to his left to see a painting of Iron-Man coming right at him. He blinks as he turns away, feeling the pain and sorrow as he thinks about his long-lost friend.**

**_Why’d you have to go?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**༄༄༄**

**An unknown phone number shows up on Peter's cracked phone as he packs his suitcase. He looks at it, but he sets it back down, upset. He pulls a bin from underneath the bed and takes some clothes out and sniffs them as he places it in his suitcase. He gets up, exhausted.**

**“Okay.” Peter muttered**

**He stays there for a moment before he turns his head to see his old Spider-Man suit, hanging from his closet. He looks at it. He closes the closet. Suddenly, May and AJ came in and AJ had a banana in her hand.**

**“Hungry?” AJ asked**

**She throws the banana at Peter's shoulder. It hits him and he jerks back, petrified. He gasps as he turns around to see AJ with her hands on her mouth, shocked, and she busted out laughing.**

**“Oh... So sorry. Ha-ha.” AJ laughed and that caused May to laugh**

**“I thought you could sense that with your Peter-tingle.” May said, as she points at him with a smile.**

**Peter sighs, exhausted at that nickname.**

**“Please do not start calling it Peter-tingle.” Peter told May, and May just laughed and walked out, leaving AJ and Peter alone.**

**“So what's up? You can dodge bullets but not bananas?” AJ asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**AJ was dressed up in a very lazy looking outfit. She had one of Peter’s jackets on, with a tank top underneath it, while she was wearing some sweats, and boots, while she had her hair up in a small little bun. It made her look really pretty in Peter’s eyes.**

**“No, I just really need this vacation. I need a break.” Peter told her, and AJ smiled softly as she kissed his cheek softly.**

**“You deserve it.” AJ said as she caressed his cheek, while she pulled away from him.**

**“Yeah.” AJ muttered and she went to walk out of the room and she took a couple steps back, “You know what? You should pack your suit, just in case. I have a tingle about it.” AJ said with a small smirk on her face as she walked out of the room, which caused Peter to groan slightly.**

**“Please stop saying "tingle," AJ.” Peter said and AJ just laughed.**

**Peter looks over at his suit.**

**“No.” Peter whispered as he closed the closet door.**

**He looks over at his new suit that is in a cage. It looks like magic floating around it and a sign behind it says 'Iron Spider Charging Do Not Unplug.' His hand is still on the closet door as he looks at it in deep thought.**

**“No. No, I'm not.” Peter said, confirming his choice, and he closed his suitcase.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1!!!**

**Alright here we are with book three!!!**

**Okay this book is going to be fully based on Far From Home, with some scenes that I will make on my own, really different from the first two books, but yeah whatever haha!!**

**Anywayyyy this book might be my favorite because Far From Home is my favorite movie of 2019, and now all I have to do is to wait for the third movie!**

**Also this is my last book of 2020 before we move on to 2021 so let's see how this goes!!!**

**Alright you know how it goes, this story will include;**

**ANGST**

**FLUFF**

**REFERENCED DRUG ABUSE**

**REFERENCE ALCOHOL ABUSE**

**MIND MANIPULATION (YAY HAHA)**

**EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION (ALSO YAY)**

**& **

**JUST SADNESS (GIVE PETER A HUG PLZ)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	4. 2

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐞'𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬, 𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**As the airplane flies by, Peter is opening his window and looking out at the view. He smiles happily.**

**Ned taps him on the shoulder, excitedly.**

**“Yeah!” Ned exclaimed**

**AJ decided she wanted to sit with MJ and Morgan, which Peter was totally fine with -- except it kind of interfered with his plan on wanting to sit next to her on the plane.**

**Betty Brant comes in, waving at some people. Mr. Harrington comes behind her, looking around the place.**

**“Do you want the first shift or the second? I could take either.” Mr. Harrington asked**

**“Give me the third shift. I took an Ambien.” Mr. Dell told the teacher**

**“I can't chaperone these kids alone.” Mr. Harrington said**

**Suddenly, a familiar voice can be heard from the other side of the plane. It's Flash. He held a drink in his hand.**

**“Yo, Parker! This is called an airplane. It's like the buses you're used to, except it flies over the poor neighborhoods instead of driving through them.” Flash says as AJ, MJ, and Morgan walk by.**

**AJ scoffed and she leaned over to the flight attendant. Brad Davis is right behind her, with the other two.**

**“Ma'am?” AJ called**

**“Mm-hm?” The flight attendant asked**

**“He blipped, so technically, he's 16, not 21.” AJ said to her**

**Flash blinks at AJ as the flight attendant reaches to grab his drink out of his hand. He looks down as she grabs it.**

**“I'll take that.” The flight attendant said**

**People start to laugh as Flash's eyes grow big. He turns to her.**

**“She's lying! I don't even know this girl.” Flash said, and AJ just gave him the middle finger when he looked over at her.**

**AJ turns around to the boys that are sitting there as Flash leaves. She looks at them and lifts her chin up in a 'hi' kind of way. Brad smiles at them as he passes by.**

**“Classic AJ, right?” Brad asked**

**Peter looks over at Brad with a creeped out expression as Ned sits there with a cool one. He turns his head as Peter starts talking.**

**“Did you know Brad was coming?” Peter asked**

**Ned shakes his head.**

**“It-- It's so weird. Like, one day, he's that kid who cried and got nosebleeds all the time, and suddenly, we Blip back, and he's totally ripped and super nice and all these girls are after him.” Ned said to Peter**

**Peter narrows his eyebrows as they turn back around from watching Brad and AJ put their stuff in the overhead compartments, while AJ was talking with MJ and Morgan.**

**“Not all the girls are after him.” Peter said, feeling a little bit jealous, but of course Peter is not going to admit that.**

**“No, man. They're all after him.” Ned told him**

**AJ being the nice person she is, is helping Brad out.**

**“Yeah. Here.” AJ said with a small smile on her face**

**Ned turned back around to Peter.**

**“Anyway, on to more important things.” Ned said, He unzips his bag. He shows Peter what he has. “It's a nine-hour flight. We can play Beast Slayers the whole time.” Ned continued**

**Peter looks back at AJ, staring at her for a split second before leaning into Ned's ear to whisper.**

**“I need your help to sit next to AJ.” Peter whispered**

**Ned rolls his eyes as he sighs. Peter looks back at his girlfriend again.**

**“Seriously?” Ned asked him**

**“Yes, seriously.” Peter answered**

**“What about all our plan? American bachelors in Europe!” Ned exclaimed and Peter just scoffed**

**“That's your plan! That's a solo plan. Come on, this is my plan.” Peter told him**

**Ned looks at him with solemn eyes. He turns around and back again. Peter looks desperately at him.**

**“Please.” Peter begged**

**Ned rolls his eyes as his head leans back.**

**Ned gets up from his seat over to AJ, Morgan, and Betty, who are sitting next to each other. The three girls look up at him.**

**“Hey, guys. Uh, there's an old lady in front of us wearing a crazy amount of perfume and it's kind of setting off Peter's allergies. Uh, Morgan, if you could switch seats with him, that would be--” Ned tried to explain but Morgan cut him off**

**“He's allergic to perfume?” Morgan asked in confusion, AJ was confused as well. Peter has never told her about any allergies.**

**Ned stays silent and shakes his head.**

**“Yeah, yeah, because it-- it makes his eyes water, and he can't really--” Ned said but he got cut off again.**

**Mr. Harrington turns around in his seat after eavesdropping on the conversation.**

**“Peter has a perfume allergy?” Mr. Harrington asked**

**“Oh, uh . . .” Ned stammered**

**“From experience, perfume allergies are no joke. I can feel hives breaking out already. AJ, stand up.” Mr. Harrington said**

**Mr. Harrington gets up from his seat as Peter does. AJ stands up as Mr. Harrington gives orders.**

**“Ned, take AJ's spot. AJ, you take my spot.” Mr. Harrington said**

**AJ looked over at MJ who was sitting by someone random, and she looked at AJ in confusion, and AJ just shrugged her shoulders.**

**Mr. Harrington turns toward Peter. “Peter, let's get you out of there.” Mr. Harrington said**

**“Sorry.” AJ said to Brad who just shook his head as a way of saying ‘It’s fine’.**

**“Zach and Sebastian, you take Ned and Peter's seats.” Mr. Harrington said to random boys.**

**“That's all right.” Brad told her**

**“Ned, thanks for bringing this to my attention. Your safety is my responsibility and Mr. Dell's, but he's…” Mr. Harrington said and AJ looked over to the teacher just snoring. “I got it for now. Let's go, Peter!” Mr. Harrington says to Peter**

**Peter looks at Mr. Harrington like he's gone bonkers and picks up his bag.**

**“Let's go!” Mr. Harrington rushed**

**Peter moves to his spot. Ned sits down next to Betty, who looks depressed. While Morgan had put her earbuds in, to listen to some music.**

**Peter passed by Mr. Harrington and sat down at the spot next to him.**

**“Yeah, I have a small bladder, so I took the aisle.” Mr. Harrington said to Peter, and Peter really felt like he didn’t really need to know that.**

**Ned turns around to Betty.**

**“So did you want to play Beast Slayer?” Ned asked**

**“Nope.” Betty said**

**There was an awkward silence.**

**“Have you ever played any kind of PC game or--?” Ned tried to ask but Betty cut him off.**

**“No.” Betty told him**

**“Got it.” Ned said while nodding**

**Peter is in the back with Mr. Harrington, looking upset as the teacher is telling a story.**

**“Did I ever tell you how my wife pretended to Blip out?” Mr. Harrington asked**

**Peter didn’t answer the question.**

**“Turns out, she ran off with a guy in her hiking group. We had a fake funeral for her and everything. Well, the funeral was real because I thought she was really dead. Wanna see the video?” Mr. Harrington explained**

**“Well, I've got a dual headphone adapter if you wanna watch a movie.” Brad suggested to AJ and she looked over at him, and she looked back to Peter, but then looked back to Brad.**

**_One movie won’t hurt right?_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Only if it’s a horror movie.” AJ said and Brad was just shocked at it, but he didn’t mind to be honest.**

**“Oh you have a dual headphone adapter. We can watch together.” Mr. Harrington said to Peter, talking about the video of the funeral he had for his wife.**

**Peter just felt a wave of jealousy wash through him, as he watched Brad and AJ talk with each other.**

**“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Flight time today will be eight hours and forty-nine minutes to Venice, Italy.” The pilot said**

**༄༄༄**

**-VENICE, ITALY-**

**Peter was just not having a great time. He watched AJ and Brad the whole time, and he just felt jealousy and anger through him. Is this what AJ felt when Morgan was getting close to him?**

**AJ walked off from MJ and Morgan, and started to make her way to Peter and Ned, but she heard Peter start talking with Ned.**

**“Hey, man. Did you see Brad and AJ on the plane? They were watching movies and laughing the entire time.” Peter said**

**AJ was just shocked -- she didn’t think that Peter would be watching her the entire time she was sitting next to Brad.**

**“Dude, don’t worry, okay? I’m sure it’s nothing.” Ned said**

**AJ walked over to Peter and Ned, and she linked her arm with Peter’s.**

**“Hey, babe, can you hold this for me, please?” Betty asked Ned**

**Peter and AJ looked at each other with this confused look on their faces.**

**_What the hell happened in those eight hours?_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Yeah, of course.” Ned said**

**“Thanks.” Betty said and she kissed his cheek and Ned booped her nose, and she walked off. AJ just looked at the situation, and she just wanted to throw up.**

**“What was that?” AJ asked**

**“Well, we actually got to talking on the plane, and it turns out we have a lot in common. So, uh, we’re boyfriend-girlfriend now.” Ned said**

**“Whatever happened to being an American bachelor in Europe?” Peter asked and AJ furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.**

**“Peter... those were the words of a boy. That boy met a woman. A very strong and powerful woman. And now, that boy’s a man.” Ned said**

**“Babe?” Betty called**

**“Coming, babe.” Ned said and walked off from the two.**

**“What the hell is American Bachelor in Europe?” AJ asked**

**“You don’t want to know.” Peter told her and AJ just chuckled.**

**AJ walked ahead from Peter, to catch up with MJ and Morgan.**

**Through customs, Peter is taken away from the group into a private searching area. A stern-looking woman places the case on a table, and unzips it.**

**“There’s nothing in there, I swear.” Peter told the lady**

**The case is opened and reveals — Peter’s Spider-Man suit. There’s a yellow sticky-note taped to it saying “You almost forgot this — May xx”. The woman picks up the banana placed next to it.**

**“This, no.” The lady said as she held up the banana.**

**༄༄༄**

**As AJ was talking with Morgan, she turned her head to see Peter running over to the group. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as to why Peter was so far behind.**

**“I’m here! Mr. Harrington! I'm here, I'm here!” Peter exclaimed**

**“Wait, wait, wait, Peter’s here. Thank goodness.” Mr. Harrington said**

**“What happened to you?” AJ asked Peter**

**“May, packed my suit.” Peter told her and AJ just snickered quietly.**

**“Yeah. I told her to do it as well. You’re welcome.” AJ said and placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek.**

**MJ was listening to the conversation AJ and Peter were having and she was confused the entire time.**

**_What are these two hiding?_ ** **MJ thought to herself**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Graveyard’s first post of 2021 woooo!!!**

**Anyway I’m sorry for the delay, I was just taking a break from writing this series, since I don’t have another book in this series to write as quickly as possible, so I’m gonna pace this story out.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	5. 3

**"𝐃𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥. 𝐃𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**The school group took a boat through the Grand Canal in Venice. The group is touristy, taking photos and videos of Venice. Peter kept giving glances to AJ who was busy enjoying the pretty view of Venice as she has never been to Venice before. AJ looked over to see Peter turning his head away from her, and she was confused by that, and she turned away, and Peter turned his head back to her.**

**AJ has literally been feeling like she should tell Peter about this life changing secret she’s been hiding for the past couple of weeks. No. She is not doing drugs again. Why would she? That’s all in the past. But this secret she is hiding is so life changing, she doesn’t know if Peter will still be with her, when she tells him.**

**Their boat pulls up to the most dingy-looking hotel in the area. With scaffolding covering the front, the ‘hotel’ sign hanging ’by a thread’.**

**“Looks like we’re here. They're doing some renovations to the place. Getting some upgrades.” Mr. Harrington said**

**“Oh hell.” AJ said**

**“This place looks like crap.” Morgan said as she stepped off the boat**

**Peter and AJ looked at each other and they just had this look of ‘Oh boy’ on their face.**

**“That must be the concierge.” Mr. Harrington piped up**

**The group grabbed their luggage and they walked in and AJ just about lost her shit, when she saw the inside of this hotel.**

**“Everyone, here we are!” Mr. Harrington exclaimed**

**He takes in the desolate insides of the hotel — it’s just as bad as the outside, maybe even worse. A cat standing on a table meows. Mr. Harrington steps into a puddle of water.**

**“Oh my god.” Morgan muttered**

**“Oh whoa... whoa, whoa.” Mr. Dell exclaimed**

**“Tell me we’re not staying here.” AJ pleaded**

**“This place is sinking.” Flash said and as much as AJ didn’t want to admit it, she agreed with Flash.**

**“I think you mean charming!” Mr. Harrington said with feigned enthusiasm**

**“Okay everybody. Drop your bags off and we’re gonna meet at the Da Vinci museum at 3. Let's go!” Mr. Dell said**

**“Vamanos!” Mr. Harrington exclaimed**

**“It’s andiamo.” MJ told him**

**“Andiamo!” Mr. Harrington repeated**

**AJ put her bags down next to Peter, as she tried not to step in the puddle of water.**

**_This is ridiculous_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“When in Rome, you do as Romans do. When you’re in Venice, your socks get wet!” Mr. Dell exclaimed**

**“I agree to disagree.” AJ said as she walked across the bridge, listening to the students grumble.**

**༄༄༄**

**The students are now at the Saint Marco Polo’s Square.**

**Flash was on his phone doing a live on Instagram, “What’s up, Flash Mob, how are you guys doing? I’m in Saint Marco Polo’s-” Someone — probably a student — runs past and hits Flash in the groin. Flash doubles over. “— Oh!” Flash groaned**

**Ned Leeds and Betty Brant are getting a caricature drawing done of them.**

**“This is so much fun!” Betty exclaimed**

**“Yeah?” Ned asked and he chuckled awkwardly**

**Mr. Harrison is trying to take a photo of himself in front of the scenery. He sets his camera on the railing and poses awkwardly. The camera beeps and takes the picture. Grabbing the camera, Mr. Harrison nearly drops it. He looks at the picture and the camera slips from his hands, falling into the water.**

**AJ is standing with her arms out, pigeons perched on her arm and shoulder, feeling herself get scared a little bit, while Brad takes her picture. Morgan and MJ were just looking at her with this look of terror on their face as they were worried for their friend as they didn’t want her to get bit by the pigeons.**

**Also for the fact that she is hanging out with Brad. MJ knows that Brad has a crush on AJ. She can see it from a million miles away, but fortunately AJ can’t see that Brad likes her, because she was so focused with Peter -- and that got Brad a little jealous (more like a whole lot jealous)**

**Away from the crowd, Peter watches his friends (and Brad), and he just sighed softly, and he then enters a small shop.**

**“Buongiorno.” Peter greeted the shopkeeper**

**“Buongiorno.” The shopkeeper greeted back**

**“Hi, Uh, I’m looking for a, uh…” Peter started**

**༄༄༄**

**“Fiore Nero” The shopkeeper told Peter as he held the gladiolus necklace up to the light.**

**“It’s perfect.” Peter told the shopkeeper with a smile on his face.**

**Peter has exited the shop and joined the fray of tourists and locals in Venice. He’s smiling to himself as he holds the bag. AJ comes up unexpectedly behind him, wrapping her arms around his lower back.**

**“Boh!” AJ exclaimed with a smile on her face**

**“What?” Peter asked her confused as he looked at his girlfriend, who had let him go and just started walking next to him.**

**“Boh. It’s the most perfect word in the world. Italians created it, and I just discovered it. Well, more like Morgan and MJ did, I’m just gonna say it.” AJ said and Peter just smiled softly.**

**“What does it mean?” Peter asked her and she just shrugged**

**“That’s the thing, it can mean a million things. It can mean ‘I don’t know’, ‘get out of my face’, ‘I don’t know and get out of my face’. It’s the best thing Italy ever created, except for maybe the pizza and the lovely espressos.” AJ said and Peter chuckled**

**“Oh, so you’ve been drinking espresso.” Peter said and AJ nodded**

**“Oh yeah.” AJ confirmed, and Peter chuckled at his girlfriend**

**An Italian man comes up to them, holding a rose, gesturing between the pair.**

**“German? American?” The man asked**

**“Boh.” AJ said to the guy, and he frowned and he walked off from the two, leaving Peter just surprised.**

**“Whoa.” Peter said in amazement**

**“Boh is my new superpower. I finally know what it’s like to have superpowers.” AJ said with a huge grin on her face. AJ looked over to see Peter holding a small paper bag and she got curious about what he had.**

**“So, what’s in the bag?” AJ asked and Peter looked towards the bag and back over to AJ.**

**“Oh, uh.... Boh.” Peter replied and AJ smiled softly.**

**“Nice.” AJ mumbled**

**AJ notices the many crabs escaping the water by drawing up the pillars at one of the many docks. She pulls out her phone to take a picture.**

**“Whoa, cool.” AJ mumbled**

**Peter notices the water being sucked into a grate.**

**“Hey, Pete, come and check this out --” AJ said as she was going to turn to Peter and she saw the look of confusion on his face, which made her a little bit worried.**

**“What is it?” AJ asked as she walked over to Peter**

**“It doesn’t feel right.” Peter told her**

**Waves rock the boat where Ned and Betty are comparing hands and smiling at each other.**

**“What was that?” Betty asked Ned**

**The waves continue before the water becomes still for a split second. Water erupts from the canal and people start to scream.**

***TBC***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**Yeah haha I’m back like a week later**

**Yeah, I’m sorry, I’ve been wanting to update but I was just lacking motivation and I was obsessed with this game I was playing so sorry for that haha!!**

**But anywayyyy what is this “life changing secret” that AJ is keeping from Peter?? That will all be revealed in a later chapter!**

**Yeah this is where the book is going to get good~~**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	6. 4

**"𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐫. 𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬. 𝐂𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬?"**

**-Third Person-**

**“Fiore Nero” The shopkeeper told Peter as he held the gladiolus necklace up to the light.**

**“It’s perfect.” Peter told the shopkeeper with a smile on his face.**

**Peter has exited the shop and joined the fray of tourists and locals in Venice. He’s smiling to himself as he holds the bag. AJ comes up unexpectedly behind him, wrapping her arms around his lower back.**

**“Boh!” AJ exclaimed with a smile on her face**

**“What?” Peter asked her confused as he looked at his girlfriend, who had let him go and just started walking next to him.**

**“Boh. It’s the most perfect word in the world. Italians created it, and I just discovered it. Well, more like Morgan and MJ did, I’m just gonna say it.” AJ said and Peter just smiled softly.**

**“What does it mean?” Peter asked her and she just shrugged**

**“That’s the thing, it can mean a million things. It can mean ‘I don’t know’, ‘get out of my face’, ‘I don’t know and get out of my face’. It’s the best thing Italy ever created, except for maybe the pizza and the lovely espressos.” AJ said and Peter chuckled**

**“Oh, so you’ve been drinking espresso.” Peter said and AJ nodded**

**“Oh yeah.” AJ confirmed, and Peter chuckled at his girlfriend**

**An Italian man comes up to them, holding a rose, gesturing between the pair.**

**“German? American?” The man asked**

**“Boh.” AJ said to the guy, and he frowned and he walked off from the two, leaving Peter just surprised.**

**“Whoa.” Peter said in amazement**

**“Boh is my new superpower. I finally know what it’s like to have superpowers.” AJ said with a huge grin on her face. AJ looked over to see Peter holding a small paper bag and she got curious about what he had.**

**“So, what’s in the bag?” AJ asked and Peter looked towards the bag and back over to AJ.**

**“Oh, uh.... Boh.” Peter replied and AJ smiled softly.**

**“Nice.” AJ mumbled**

**AJ notices the many crabs escaping the water by drawing up the pillars at one of the many docks. She pulls out her phone to take a picture.**

**“Whoa, cool.” AJ mumbled**

**Peter notices the water being sucked into a grate.**

**“Hey, Pete, come and check this out --” AJ said as she was going to turn to Peter and she saw the look of confusion on his face, which made her a little bit worried.**

**“What is it?” AJ asked as she walked over to Peter**

**“It doesn’t feel right.” Peter told her**

**Waves rock the boat where Ned and Betty are comparing hands and smiling at each other.**

**“What was that?” Betty asked Ned**

**The waves continue before the water becomes still for a split second. Water erupts from the canal and people start to scream.**

**“Holy shit.” AJ muttered quietly**

**Ned and Betty scream as their boat is pushed towards shore by the waves.**

**“Betty! You okay?” Peter asked as he helped her and Ned out of the boat.**

**AJ ran over to the three, totally freaking out about what the hell is happening.**

**“Guys, we gotta go!” Betty exclaimed as she was holding on to AJ’s arm trying to pull her forward, but AJ’s feet were planted to the floor.**

**The water swirls into the air, forming the shape of a huge man. The colossal water monster roars.**

**“What is that?” AJ asked her boyfriend**

**“I don’t know.” Peter answered her**

**“What’re you gonna do?” Ned asked**

**“I left my suit in the hotel room.” Peter said and AJ widened her eyes**

**_Why did he do that?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Why?” Ned asked**

**“ Because I’m on vacation, Ned! Everyone’s gonna see my face, just get them outta here!” Peter exclaimed**

**“Are you going to be okay?” AJ asked Peter and he nodded**

**“Of course I will.” Peter told her and she nodded**

**Peter pushed Ned towards the stairs where Betty and AJ were waiting. AJ grabbed Betty’s arm and the three teenagers started to run off. The water monster smashes its hand into a building. More people scream. The creature continues to smash buildings and boats. Peter helps people off the stairs.**

**“Get out of here. Go!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter turns back to the monster as it crashes into a building in front of him. Peter stumbles back.**

**“Oh, my god!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter runs up the stairs and barely makes it around the corner before the monster smashes into the building where he had been standing. Peter hits his wrist together to activate his web-shooters.**

**“Come on.” Peter whispered**

**_I hope AJ is alright,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**Peter moves around the corner and shoots a web at the monster. The web does nothing because the monster is made out of water. Peter looks mildly exasperated.**

**There was the sound of more people screaming.**

**Peter turned to see the monster heading towards a bridge swarming with people.**

**“Oh no, you don’t!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter jumps across poles in the water and launches himself up onto the bridge by leaping off a peddle. He helps a man up.**

**“You okay? Get out of here. Go!” Peter told the man**

**The water monster slams it’s fist into the bridge and Peter is sent flying backward. Peter hits the other side of the bridge, now soaking wet. He coughs up water, panting to catch his breath.**

**A green light is seen shooting at the monster from above. Behind Peter, there is a rumbling sound and a cloud of green mist appears in the sky. Out of the mist, a man with an elaborate suit with a cape appears, wearing a glass bowl over his head that swirls with mist.**

**Peter looks around and sees a masquerade mask on the ground.**

**༄༄༄**

**As AJ was running through the crowd trying to get to some place safe, she felt her body beginning to shut down, as her energy depleted. She didn’t know where Betty and Ned ended up, as AJ had found herself alone at this point. She felt herself being pushed forward and pushed around as she stopped running trying to catch her breath.**

**“AJ!”**

**AJ looked over to see MJ and Morgan running over to her.**

**“Are you okay?” MJ asked her and AJ nodded**

**“Yeah. Just trying to catch my breath.” AJ answered**

**“Well, you can catch your breath later, we gotta go!” Morgan said, and grabbed AJ’s arm and pulled her forward as the three girls began running away.**

**AJ placed her hand over her stomach, as she kept running, because she felt like she was going to throw up if she kept going as hard as she was going.**

**༄༄༄**

**The mysterious man shoots green light at the monster, dodging its attacks as he flies through the air.**

**The man is thrown onto the ground and the monster roars.**

**The man emerges from the water and flies at the monster once again.**

**“Excuse me sir! I c- I can help! Let me help! I’m really strong and I’m...sticky!” Peter exclaimed**

**“I need you to lead it away from the canals!” The mysterious man told Peter**

**The man flies off as the monster smashes into the building where Peter stands. Peter flips away, landing on a nearby roof.**

**The monster smashes through a building.**

**Peter swings around it, attaching webs to hold it together.**

**༄༄༄**

**Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell are leading a small group of students to the DaVinci museum.**

**“The DaVinci Museum. This is why we’re here in Venice.” Mr. Dell said**

**“Oh, this is it. It’s closed.” Mr. Harrington says as the closed sign was on the door of the museum.**

**“What do you mean it’s closed? ‘Till when?”**

**Brad and another student stand in front of the museum.**

**“November.” A student answered**

**“You didn’t check the website?” Mr. Dell asked Mr. Harrington**

**“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Mr. Harrington replied**

**The mysterious man is followed by a blast of water, shoots behind them and the group runs.**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter sees that the bell tower is about to fall on a bunch of people.**

**“Oh, come on!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter swings towards the tower.**

**Peter is swinging around the bell tower, using webs to stick it back together. He lands on the top of the bell tower, ducking under the bell to get to the other side.**

**Peter takes off his mask, watching Mysterio fight the monster.**

**The bell tower starts to fall again.**

**Peter shoots a web, attaching it to two buildings across from him.**

**The monster hits the tower again.**

**Peter falls, his head hitting the bell, making it ring.**

**Peter groaned in pain. The tower cracks again, pulling Peter by his webs across it. Peter’s head hits the bell again.**

**The webs fall from the tower.**

**Peter shoots new webs, trying to hold the tower up. The mysterious man is still fighting the monster.**

**༄༄༄**

**AJ had lost Morgan and MJ, but she was lucky enough to find Mr. Dell and a small group of students, which involved Brad, but she didn’t really care at this point. She just needed to catch her breath.**

**AJ looked at that mysterious person with the green smoke, and she was so confused on who in the hell this person really was, but this guy seemed really suspicious.**

**“Who is that guy?” AJ asked**

**“I don’t know, but he’s kicking that water’s ass!” Brad exclaimed and AJ looked at him with this weird look on her face.**

**AJ turned back over to the mysterious guy, and she was trying look for Peter to see where he was, because she was starting to get really worried about him -- even though she trusts him, but with what she knows, she just needs to have him be alright.**

**The mysterious man had defeated the water monster.**

**Peter is still trying to keep the bell tower from falling. He yells out as the tower crumbles. His webs break and the tower finally crashes to the ground.**

**The mysterious man landed and people began cheering, except for AJ, she was busy looking for Peter.**

**Peter gets up, checking the Gladiolus necklace to make sure it’s not broken. He sighs in relief when he sees that it’s intact.**

**The mysterious man salutes to the crowd as they cheer for him before taking off and flying away in a cloud of green smoke.**

**_Who the hell is that guy?_ ** **AJ thought to herself as she watched in suspicion.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Wowww I’m so late haha!!**

**I know I said I was going to pace this story out but I didn’t expect it to be like this haha!!**

**But anywayyyyy this is where it gets good!!**

**And what is AJ hiding?? What is the secret??**

**That will be revealed in a later chapter (and my ass is gonna make sure I say it because I have a tendency of saying this stuff and not even getting to it, so haha I’m gonna make a mental note saying *Say AJ’s secret in a later chapter and don’t you fucking forget it* haha)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	7. 5

**"𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝. 𝐖𝐡𝐲'𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭? 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤. 𝐒𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐨𝐝, 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐨𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**A handful of students are watching a television news report about the mysterious man.**

**“It’s aliens. It has to be.” Ned said and AJ looked over at him with this confused look on her face.**

**_Aliens? Seriously?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Buzzfeed says there’s a sailor named Morris Bench who was exposed to an experimental underwater generator and got hydro powers.” Flash said and AJ just rolled her eyes at that ridiculous response from Flash.**

**“Yeah, you should definitely believe everything you read on the internet.” MJ told Flash and AJ nodded at her friend, agreeing with her.**

**“Spider-Man could take him.” Flash muttered and AJ just rolled her eyes**

**“What do you think it is?” Mr. Harrington asked, Mr. Dell**

**“You know, being a man of science.... witches.” Mr. Dell says to Mr. Harrington**

**Peter who was on the other side of the room on his phone, with May, “No, no, no, no. We wanna stay. We wanna stay.”**

**AJ looked over to her boyfriend and she sighed softly. How in the hell is she going to tell Peter this secret? She hasn’t even told Morgan or MJ.**

**“Are you okay?” MJ asked AJ and AJ sighed and she nodded**

**“Yeah. Of course I’m okay.” AJ told her**

**‘It’s a good thing I packed your suit, huh. I can’t believe you forgot it.’ May told Peter**

**“Yeah.” Peter muttered**

**‘So, who was that guy you were with? Was that Mister Strange?’ May asked Peter**

**May was still pretty new with the Avengers life, well technically so is AJ, but AJ is learning how she goes on with her days, same thing with May.**

**“Doctor Strange, May. Doctor Strange. And, ummm... No. I don’t know who that was. He was a new guy. I was trying to help him, but…”**

**Peter is cut off by May on the other end of the phone.**

**‘Hey, Happy. No. That’s my lunch. Don’t eat that one.’ May said**

**“Happy’s there?” Peter asked in confusion/shock, he really didn’t expect Happy to be with May.**

**‘Yeah. It’s Happy. He’s here. He came by to volunteer. And, he’s hanging around the office. And he wants to say hi.’ May said to Peter**

**‘Hi, Peter.’ Happy said in an awkward tone**

**“Hey, Happy . . .” Peter said awkward as well**

**‘I’m sorry. I’m working real hard here. I gotta do a... a leaflet drop.’ Happy says and Peter was just so confused the whole time.**

**“What’re you doing . . .” Peter trailed off from his words, just not knowing what to say.**

**‘I’m glad you’re having a good time. Don’t worry. I’m really taking care of your aunt.’ Happy says**

**‘So, uhh, how’s the plan going?’ May asked Peter**

**Peter looked over at AJ and he sighed softly, “There’s... some setbacks, for sure.” Peter told her**

**‘Don’t ever think it, just trust your instincts and you’ll be fine.’ May told her nephew**

**“I know. Love you. Bye.” Peter said and he ended the call with May.**

**“Who is that guy?” Betty asked**

**“He’s like Iron Man and Thor rolled up into one.” Brad said and AJ looked over at him with this weird look on her face.**

**_What the hell is this guy talking about?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“He’s all right. He’s no Spider-Man.” Flash scoffed**

**“What is it with you and Spider-Man?” MJ asked him**

**“What? He’s just awesome, okay? He protects the neighborhood, and you know, he’s inspiring. He inspires me to be a better man.” Flash told MJ**

**At this point, Peter had walked over to the clusters of students, and he put his arm around AJ.**

**Flash looked over when he saw Peter, “‘Sup, dickwad? Thought you drowned.” Flash told him and Peter gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.**

**A woman on the TV was speaking Italian talking about the mysterious man.**

**“Sounds like his name’s Mysterio.” Brad said**

**“L’uomo del Misterio is Italian for man of mystery. They don’t actually know who he is.” Morgan told Brad**

**“Mysterio . . .” Ned said**

**“Cool name.” Betty and Ned said at the same time**

**They look at each other with a look of surprise**

**“Babe!” They both exclaimed and AJ just rolled her eyes and just cringed internally.**

**“So, did MJ and Morgan see anything?” Peter asked AJ**

**“Well, I don’t know. I was running away, and trying not to puke my guts out.” AJ said and Peter looked at her in confusion.**

**“What do you mean by that?” Peter asked her and she widened her eyes, as she wasn’t supposed to say anything.**

**_SHIT!_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Nothing. I totally meant nothing by that.” AJ told her**

**“So, Paris tomorrow. Go to the Eiffel Tower. Should be great.” Peter said, changing the subject, because the atmosphere got pretty awkward.**

**“Yeah. It was also secretly built as a mind-control antenna to create an army of the insane.” AJ told him**

**“Oh.” Peter told her in shock that she would know that.**

**“But actually MJ told me about it so I really don’t know.” AJ said and Peter felt a bit of relief wash through him when she said that.**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter and Ned were walking to their shared room, while AJ was following them, but she was going to be talking with MJ and Morgan before she went to her room.**

**“I’m going to be talking with Morgan and MJ, so I’ll see you in a little while.” AJ told Peter and he nodded and she nodded back, and she then walked off.**

**“What are you gonna do about the water monster?” Ned asked**

**“Nothing. it’s dead. And besides, that Mysterio guy’s all over it. Look... I just wanna spend some time with AJ. We were talking about Paris and... I just really love her, more than ever before.” Peter told Ned**

**“That’s nice. Reminds me of when Betty and I first fell in love. I had just finished my fruit cobbler, right-?”**

**Ned gets cut off by a dart hitting him in the neck by Nick Fury - who sits in a shaded corner of the room in a chair.**

**“You’re a very difficult person to contact, Spider-Man.” Fury told Peter**

**“You’re Nick Fury. And you just shot Ned.” Peter says in shock**

**“It’s just a mild tranquilizer. He’ll be alright. So good to finally meet you. I saw you at the funeral, but I didn’t think that was a good time to exchange numbers.” Fury says to him**

**“No, that would have been really inappropriate -”**

**“That’s what I just said.” Fury said**

**“Right.”**

**“The important thing is, you’re here. I tried to bring you here. You avoided me, and now, you’re here. What a coincidence.” Fury says**

**“Wait. Was this a coincidence?” Peter asked in confusion**

**“I used to know everything. Then, I come back five years later and now, I know nothing. No intel, no team, and a high school kid is dodging my calls. Here’s what I do know... a week ago, a village in Mexico was wiped out by a cyclone. Witnesses say that the cyclone had a face.” Fury says**

**Ned snored loudly, which caused Fury and Peter to look over at him.**

**“Three days later, a similar event in Morocco. A village was-”**

**A knock on the door cut Fury off**

**“ Just making the rounds. See if anyone needs any emotional counseling after today’s traumatic event.” Mr. Harrington said**

**Fury points his gun towards the door, hidden behind the wall so Mr. Harrington can't see him.**

**“No. we‘re... we’re okay. We’re fine, thank you.” Peter told Mr. Harrington**

**“Great. Cause I’m not qualified to actually…”**

**Ned snore had caught him off**

**“Oh, he’s passed out. I’m not really qualified to do it anyway, so... good night.” Mr. Harrington said and he shut the door and walked off.**

**“That was my teacher, sorry about that. You were saying?” Peter asked**

**“A village was destroyed by what may well be another world-threatening…”**

**Another knock on the door had cut Fury off.**

**“Babe? You still awake? You’re not answering any of my texts.” Betty says**

**“Um . . . he’s asleep, Betty.” Peter told her**

**“Oh, already?” Betty asked**

**“Mh-hmm. Yeah.” Peter hummed**

**“Okay.” Betty said and walked away from the door**

**“That’s why it’s imperative--”**

**One more knock on the door had cut Fury off**

**“Hey, boys! So, that canal water today was filled with dangerous bacteria…” Mr. Dell had said**

**“Another person touches that door, you and I are going to attend another funeral. Suit up.” Fury said to Peter while, Mr. Dell was still talking about how he thinks it’s witches that happened today.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!!**

**I was gonna update this yesterday, but my PC died because of the power surges so my dad is letting me use his laptop until we get my computer fixed so yeah.**

**This story is finally moving along, I feel like we’ve been stuck in pause for like so freaking long, and now I feel like this story is gonna take off pretty fast!!**

**Ughhh I can’t believe it’s almost February and my ass is still single wee woo!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAE]**


	8. 6

**"𝐆𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐬. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐧 '𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ walked back into Peter and Ned’s room, and she saw that Ned was passed out on the couch, but she didn’t see where Peter was. AJ was really confused on where her boyfriend was, until she saw that Peter’s suitcase was open and his suit was missing.**

**_He went out as Spider-Man?_ ** **AJ thought to herself in confusion**

**AJ sighed softly, as she felt just a wave of cramps go through her stomach, and she felt like she was going to throw up if she didn't sit down soon.**

**“I might as well get some sleep.” AJ said to herself, it’s not like Peter is going to be out there forever, he’ll be back, Peter always comes back.**

**AJ went over to the bed, and she climbed in, and she immediately hated it, but she was going to try to get some sleep. That’s the least that she can do.**

**༄༄༄**

**Fury and Peter (who is in his Spider-Suit) are now on a boat.**

**“Stark left these for you.” Fury said and he hands him a case.**

**“Really?” Peter asked intrigued, about what Mr. Stark had left him.**

**Peter opens the case to reveal a pair of glasses. The velvet lining of the case behind the glasses says "Stark Industries".**

**“"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown,"” Fury said and he looks over at Peter, “Stark said you wouldn't get that because it's not a Star Wars reference.” Fury says and he scoffed**

**༄༄༄**

**Fury and Peter are now walking in an underground base.**

**“You can lose the mask. Everyone here's seen you without it. You'd only be feigning anonymity and breathing through spandex for no good reason.” Fury said to Peter**

**Peter pulls off his mask, taking in a deep breath.**

**“Come on.” Fury says**

**“Yeah.” Peter muttered**

**“Over there we have Maria Hill. That is Dimitri.” Fury says introducing Peter to the people with Fury.**

**Dimitri cocks his gun, and Peter just stood there in silence.**

**“And this is Mr. Beck.” Fury said**

**A man wearing a cape turns around. Peter recognizes his outfit as that of Mysterio.**

**“Mysterio?” Peter asked**

**“What?” Beck asked in confusion**

**“Doesn't matter. It's just what my friends have been calling you.” Peter told him**

**“Well, you can call me Quentin.” Beck says and he holds out his hand for Peter to shake.**

**Peter walked over to him and shook his hand.**

**“You handled yourself well out there today. I saw what you did with the tower. We could use someone like you on my world.” Beck said**

**“Thanks.” Peter said softly, but then he caught on to what Beck said, “I'm sorry. Your world?” Peter asked in confusion**

**“Mr. Beck is from Earth. Just not yours.” Fury said to Peter**

**“There are multiple realities, Peter. This is Earth, Dimension 616. I'm from Earth 833.” Beck told Peter**

**Peter was now getting excited, “I'm sorry, you're saying there's a multiverse? 'Cause I thought that was just theoretical. That completely changes how we understand the initial singularity. We're talking about an eternal inflation system and how does that even work with all the quantum--? It's insane--”**

**Peter realizes everyone has turned to look at him, unamused.**

**“S-sorry. It’s really cool.” Peter said awkwardly as he turned back to Beck.**

**“Don't ever apologize for being the smartest one in the room.” Beck said complimenting Peter, and Peter smiled at him.**

**“Anyway . . .” Hill starts**

**A hologram appears on the table.**

**“They were born in stable orbits within black holes. Creatures formed from the primary elements: Air, water, fire, earth. The Science Division had a technical name. We just called them Elementals.” Beck explains**

**“Versions of them exist across our mythologies.” Hill says**

**“Turns out, the myths are real.” Beck said**

**“Like Thor. Thor was a myth and now I study him in my physics class.” Peter said**

**“These myths are threats.” Fury said**

**“They first materialized on my Earth many years ago. We mobilized and fought them, but with each battle, they grew, got stronger. I was part of the last battalion left trying to stop them. All we did was delay the inevitable.” Beck says**

**“The Elementals are here now, attacking the same coordinates. Our satellites confirm it.” Hill said**

**“So thank Mr. Beck for destroying the other three. There's only one left: fire.” Fury said**

**“The strongest of them all. The one that destroyed my Earth. It's the one that took my family.” Beck said and he looked down at a wedding ring and Peter felt really bad for him.**

**“I’m sorry.” Peter says**

**“And it will be in Prague in approximately 48 hours.” Hill said**

**“We have one mission: kill it.” Fury said and he turned to Peter, “And you’re coming with us.”**

**Peter widened his eyes, “I'm sorry. Did you say Prague?” Peter asked and he nervously laughed, “Mr. Fury, this all seems like bigtime, you know, huge superhero kinda stuff. And, I mean, I'm just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, sir.” Peter told him**

**“Bitch, please, look how many times you saved your girlfriend from big bad things.” Fury said and Peter sighed**

**“I know. I know. But, sir, come on. There's gotta be someone else you can use. What about Thor?” Peter asked**

**“Off world.” Fury said**

**“Okay, um, Doctor Strange.” Peter suggested**

**“Unavailable.” Hill says**

**“Captain Marvel.” Peter suggested one more time**

**“Don’t invoke her name.” Fury said**

**Peter sighed softly, “Sir, look, I really wanna help, I do. But if my aunt finds out that I left my class trip, she's gonna kill me. And if I'm seen like this in Europe, after the Washington Monument, my whole class will figure out who I am and then-- and then the whole world will figure out who I am, then I'm done.” Peter told Fury**

**“Okay. I understand.” Fury said**

**Peter looked at him in confusion, “I’m sorry, what?” Peter asked**

**“Why don't you get back before your teachers miss you and become suspicious. Dimitri. Take him back to the hotel, please.” Fury told Dimitri**

**“Thank you, Mr. Fury. And, uh, good luck.” Peter told Fury and he started to walk out of the room.**

**“See ya, kid.” Beck says to Peter**

**“Yeah, see you.” Peter told him and he looked over at Hill, “Bye, ma'am.” He told her**

**“Yeah.” She said**

**Peter walked out of the room, but he feels like that is not the last time he is going to be seeing Nick Fury. He just knows that it’s not going to be the last time he sees him.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Writing chapters on this laptop is so hard because trying to copy and paste stuff into a doc or sumn is so hard because the mouse sensitivity is so high and it’s so hard to work with, but I think I’ve gotten a little bit used to it.**

**But yeahhh, this is where it starts to get good, and I’m so excited!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	9. 7

****

**"𝐌𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ has been tossing and turning for like an hour, as she couldn’t seem to get to sleep. She doesn’t know why she couldn’t just get to sleep, but it seemed like something wasn’t going to get her to sleep. Is it the secret that she is holding on to? Or is it because she is worried about Peter? Or maybe it’s both?**

**So she’s going to try to go to sleep one more time, since she is just really exhausted from what had happened today.**

**AJ turned her body to the side one more time, and closed her eyes, and she actually felt herself falling asleep -- until she felt the bed dip down. That must mean, Peter is back. Hopefully.**

**AJ opened her eyes, and she turned her body over, and sure enough, it was Peter lying next to her.**

**“Where were you?” AJ asked in a tired voice**

**“You remember Nick Fury from the funeral?” Peter asked her and she nodded at his question.**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Well, he was here, and it turns out whatever happened today, they’re called elementals. And Fury wants me to help him and Mysterio defeat the last one in Prague.” Peter told her**

**AJ widened her eyes, what the hell did she just get herself into?**

**“Well, are we going to Prague?” AJ asked him**

**“No. I declined it.” Peter told her and she widened her eyes**

**“What? Why? If Nick Fury needs your help, you should’ve accepted it.” AJ told him and he sighed**

**“I know, AJ. I know, I wanted to help. But I didn’t want to be seen in my suit, after what happened at the Washington Monument, and I just don’t want people to find out who I am.” Peter told her and AJ sighed softly, and she pulled Peter close to her.**

**“What happened at the Washington Monument wasn’t your fault. No one knew that was going to happen.” AJ told him**

**“Do you still have nightmares about it?” Peter asked and he looked up at her.**

**After what happened at the Washington Monument, and her overdose, she used to have nightmares about it every once in a while. Sometimes it would get so bad that AJ wouldn’t even sleep for a couple days, because she would get nightmares -- multiple nightmares.**

**AJ sighed softly and she looked back over to him, “Yeah. Nothing will ever make me forget that traumatic experience.”**

**“But, Peter, I know you want to keep yourself hidden, and I know you want to protect me, but out of over seven billion people on Earth, they matter, not just one person,” Peter was about to say something but AJ started to talk before he got the chance.**

**“Now, before you speak up, just think about it okay? Just think about helping him?” AJ asked him and he sighed and nodded**

**“Alright.”**

**“Okay. Now let’s get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us.” AJ said and he nodded, and he snuggled up against AJ, feeling himself starting to fall asleep, thinking about what his girlfriend said.**

**He really doesn’t want to disappoint her, but there is a first time for everything.**

**_I’m sorry, AJ._ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**AJ on the other hand was just staring at the wall, waiting for sleep to come. Whatever Peter decides, is what AJ is going to agree with -- even if she doesn’t like the decision.**

**༄༄༄**

**The students were standing out in front of the hotel, and AJ came walking out with her luggage, and she had a beanie on her head, as she really was too lazy to fix her hair.**

**“Okay, drink lots of water and I'm gonna get you a vitamin C pill. You cannot get sick, okay?” Betty says to Ned worried**

**AJ walked over to Morgan and MJ, while she was waiting for Peter.**

**“Dude, did you tell him?” Morgan asked her and AJ sighed softly**

**“No. I didn’t get a chance to. He was already asleep.” AJ partially lied**

**Morgan and MJ still don’t know about Peter being Spider-Man -- well MJ has kind of a good idea of him being Spider-Man because of the way both AJ and Peter just leave so suddenly.**

**Morgan has no clue, because she really doesn’t pay attention to Peter, anymore, the more she realized, the more she realized that she did not like Peter -- not one bit, well at least romantically.**

**But how in the hell is AJ going to tell Peter, this secret, especially with the elementals on both of their minds? She really doesn’t want to tell him that, to distract him. Or to worry him.**

**“AJ, when are you going to tell him that you’re--” Morgan was about to spill the beans when AJ placed her hand over her mouth, when she saw Peter walking out of the hotel.**

**“Say it any louder would you?” AJ asked as she uncovered Morgan’s mouth, “I’m not going to tell him on this trip. This trip is supposed to have us unwind from our problems, and my women problems are not going to help the both of us unwind.” AJ said and the two girls both sighed and nodded, and AJ walked over to Peter.**

**“Hey. Are you okay? You look pretty stressed out.” Peter said and AJ nodded**

**“Yep. I’m perfectly fine.” AJ said a little bit too fast, trying to get her point across, but luckily Peter took her word for it.**

**“Alright.” Peter said and the two walked over to Ned, who was talking to Betty before she walked off from him.**

**“Hey, man. Are you sure you're good?” AJ asked Ned**

**Peter told AJ this morning that the only way Fury could talk to Peter about the elementals, he had to knock Ned out with a tranquilizer.**

**“Oh, AJ, I’m fine.” Ned told the worried girl and she nodded**

**“Okay.”**

**“Seriously, getting tranq'd in the neck by Nick Fury, probably the coolest thing to ever happen to me anyway.” Ned told AJ**

**“It is pretty awesome.” Peter said**

**AJ looked over at her boyfriend with this look on her face.**

**“Yeah.” Ned agreed**

**Peter and Ned do their weird handshake, that just made AJ look at the two confused.**

**“You two confuse me so much.” AJ said**

**“Well, you’re the one who decided it was me you wanted to date.” Peter said as a joke and AJ chuckled and she decided to joke with him.**

**“Yeah, can I rethink my decision?” AJ asked and Peter just rolled his eyes, and AJ just laughed as she hugged his arm.**

**“Anyway, I'm just happy I don't have to go to Prague.” Peter said**

**AJ sighed softly. That’s another thing Peter told AJ this morning, since he thought it over, and she just accepted the decision.**

**“Seriously.” Ned said**

**“Good news! We're going to Prague! Huh!” Mr. Harrington exclaimed as he walked out of the hotel.**

**AJ widened her eyes, and she looked over at Peter, and Peter looked over at her.**

**“What?” Both AJ and Peter ask at the same time**

**“Prague?” All the students clamor**

**“Yeah, the tour company called. They upgraded us. You should've heard me on the phone with them. I really gave them hell.” Mr. Harrington said**

**“All I heard was crying.” Mr. Dell said**

**_We’re so screwed,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**༄༄༄**

**“Look at our upgraded ride!” Mr. Harrington said as the students walked around the coroner of the hotel.**

**There was a big black bus, with Dimitri holding up a sign that said ‘Midtown High’ on it.**

**“Peter, wha-- What's going on?” Ned asked**

**“I think Nick Fury just hijacked our summer vacation.” Peter said**

**Mr. Harrington was holding his hand out for Dimitri to shake, “I'm uh, Mr. Harrington to the kids, uh…” Dimitri doesn’t respond to Mr. Harrington, “Okay.”**

**The rest of the kids board the bus, without a care in the world.**

**“Awesome.” Ned said in a cheery voice as he went to board the bus.**

**“Yeah. Awesome.” Peter said unenthusiastically**

**“We’re so screwed.” AJ said**

**“You got that right.” Peter agreed as the two went to board the bus**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Sorry for the delay on this story, but I’m gonna have to try to get this story out two chapters a day, so I can probably get this story done faster.**

**But yeah, I’m actually keeping my deal with myself and mentioning the secret that AJ has, wow I actually keep remembering haha the mental note is actually working haha!!**

**But there are only ten chapters left of Graveyard!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	10. 8

**"𝐒𝐨, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭. 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬, 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**-EASTERN ALPS, AUSTRIA-**

**The bus was driving down a long widened road that was surrounded by trees, and lemme just say - Peter is not enjoying life at this very moment in the very back of the bus. He told Fury that he couldn’t do this, but of course he didn’t listen, so now Peter is being forced to do this.**

**“Yo, what's up Flash Mob? It's your boy, the big F.” Flash said as he was live streaming on his phone, on his social media. Dimitri looks mildly annoyed, with Flash. But it’s Flash, who wouldn’t be annoyed with him? “Cruisin' through the Alps with my private driver, Dimitri.” Flash continued**

**As Peter was sitting at the very back of the bus, he was on his phone, looking up ‘The Top 10 Romantic Places in Prague’. He looked up to see AJ sitting with MJ and Morgan . . . per usual.**

**Ever since those three started hanging out a lot, AJ has been very distant from Peter, and it’s just giving him really bad flashbacks from what happened when him and AJ first met.**

**He just doesn’t know why AJ seems distant from him. She won’t tell him why. Peter thinks that she is hiding something from him. And he thinks it’s something big, because why else would AJ hide it for so long?**

**Peter is just going to have to ask Morgan or MJ about her.**

**Peter puts his phone down and he catches sight of the glasses case Fury had given him. He pulls it from his bag and opens it, putting on the Tony Stark-style glasses. He pulls out a note, reading it.**

**“"For the next Tony Stark, I trust you. (P.S.) say "Edith"”**

**The glasses then light up.**

**‘Stand by for retinal and biometric scan.’ The AI said and scanned Peter’s face. 'Retinal and biometric scan accepted.’**

**“Hello?” Peter asked**

**‘Hello, Peter. I am E.D.I.T.H., Tony Stark's augmented-reality security and defense system.’ The AI - now known as EDITH - says**

**“Huh. So, he made you for me?” Peter asked EDITH**

**‘No. But you have access to all of Tony's protocols.’ EDITH told him**

**“Cool.” Peter said amazed**

**‘Would you like to see what I can do? E.D.I.T.H. stands for “Even dead, I’m the hero.” Tony loves his acronyms.’ EDITH said and Peter chuckled sadly.**

**“Yeah, he did.” Peter muttered softly**

**‘I have access to the entire Stark Global Security network including multiple defense satellites as well as back does to all major telecommunication networks.’ EDITH tells Peter**

**An image of what each person on the bus is doing on their phone shows:**

**Mr. Dell: The History of Witchcraft.**

**A random student on the bus: Text: Hey Mom, Venice was crazy! Can you transfer me more money?**

**Mr. Harrington: Text: Looks like things are finally looking up! Finally some good luck.**

**Dimitri: Encrypted**

**Brad: Internet search: Prague romantic . . .**

**Flash: Text: Mother, have not heard from you or father in days**

**Morgan: Text: You don’t have to worry about me, bro, I’m fine**

**MJ: Internet search: What to do when a friend has a major secret kept from her boyfriend?**

**The last one really intrigued Peter, a little bit. So that does confirm that Morgan and/or MJ know what’s going on with AJ.**

**“Is AJ texting?” Peter asked and then he immediately regretted it, “No. Don’t look at it. That’s–that’s wrong. That’s wrong.” Peter backtracked**

**He looks over at Ned and Betty who are sitting right next to each other.**

**Ned: Text: Miss you**

**Betty: Text: Miss you more**

**Peter looks slightly bemused.**

**AJ looked over to Peter, and she looked back to Morgan and MJ and sighed softly.**

**“What’s up with you?” MJ asked AJ and said girl looked over at MJ with this glare.**

**“Peter is probably thinking, I’m being distant with him.” AJ sighed as she hit her head against the bus seat.**

**“Well if you would tell him you are pregnant, then maybe this would go around better.” Morgan said and AJ widened her eyes, and looked around to see if anyone else heard it, because Morgan said it loud enough for other people to hear it.**

**“Would you shut up? We’re not the only one’s on this fucking bus, you moron.” AJ exclaimed and she put her hands on her face.**

**“AJ, why do you think it’s a big deal? It’s not a big deal.” MJ said and AJ looked over at her with this look of wide eyes.**

**“MJ, I’m in high school, and pregnant. Pregnant and high school don’t even go together. I’m gonna be judged even more, than I was when people found out I was a drug addict.” AJ groaned**

**“Okay. Maybe a bad choice of words. But, AJ, it’s not the end of the world. And you’re going to have to tell him sometime, before it becomes noticeable.” MJ told her and AJ sighed softly and nodded.**

**“I’ll tell him, soon. Just not today. I’m still not ready.” AJ told her and she nodded**

**“Well, I believe it will go well, Peter has been dating you, because he doesn’t judge you for anything. You’ll be fine.” Morgan told AJ and AJ sighed and nodded**

**“Hopefully.” AJ mumbled**

**AJ could feel eyes on her and she looked over to see Peter staring at her, and she tried to give Peter a smile, but it just didn’t look believable, and Peter took notice of that.**

**Now Peter was starting to get worried.**

**AJ turned her head back to the two girls she’s been sticking to for this whole trip, and she sighed starting to feel a little tired, so she decided she was going to take a little nap, before they stopped for a rest stop, as she got the sudden need to use it.**

**_Ugh, I hate this! I hate that I can’t tell him this!_ ** **AJ yelled to herself**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**Welp the secret is out, AJ is dun dun dun pregnant!!**

**I had just randomly got the idea, like so suddenly like a couple weeks ago, and I was having a talk with my friend Kaylie if this would be a good idea to roll with, and she said it was a great idea.**

**And if this doesn’t really suit you, then I’m sorry, but this is how I wanted to take their story, seeing how close Peter and AJ came close to actually taking their relationship a step further.**

**But omg a second Graveyard upload, is this a fever dream?? Haha, yeah I decided to be generous, to actually publish another chapter.**

**There are only nine more chapters left of Graveyard!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	11. 9

**"𝐌𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭. 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐢𝐭"**

**-Third Person-**

**The bus pulled at a reststop. Finally. Because AJ is starting to feel her bladder hurt, as she hasn’t gone to the bathroom since they left the hotel, back in Venice.**

**“Petrol and toilets. Ten minutes!” Dimitri called, he exited the bus.**

**“Flash Mob, this is what we doing out here…” Flash said as he was live streaming . . . again.**

**“Toilet, toilet, toilet. Which way to the toilet?” Mr. Dell exclaimed frantically, almost knocking over AJ, Morgan, and MJ.**

**“Ten minutes everyone!” Mr. Harrington told the students**

**The three girls ran over to the bathroom -- well mostly AJ and MJ and Morgan was just walking behind her.**

**Peter was confused when he saw his girlfriend just race over to the bathroom. Did she really have to go that bad?**

**Yes and no. She really had to go to the bathroom, but she also had to throw up as well. The way the bus was turning and turning, also made AJ’s stomach turn, and she had to hold that in for like ten minutes before they made it to the rest stop.**

**“Dimitri, where exactly are we?” Harrington asked, but Dimitri didn’t respond. “Yeah, okay, I’ll figure it out.” Harrington told himself**

**“Oh my gosh, it’s so sick. It’s beautiful.” Betty exclaimed**

**Peter exits the bus but is stopped by Dimitri.**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**Dimitri gestures to a building with an open door where a stern-looking woman in all black is waiting.**

**༄༄༄**

**After AJ was done tossing up her breakfast, she walked out of the stall, and just leaned against the wall, trying to make herself feel better, since she still feels very sick. Hopefully, there is a water bottle in her bag, so she can drink that and feel better.**

**“What should we tell Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell?” Morgan asked**

**“Tell them I got car sick or something.” AJ said trying to make up an excuse for the two girls. But it was kind of stupid, since AJ never got car sick, so no one would believe their lie.**

**“But we were on a bus.” Morgan said and AJ rolled her eyes**

**_Like that makes any fucking difference,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Well, tell them I got bus sick, I don’t know!” AJ exclaimed**

**“Yeah, I uh I don’t think that excuse is going to work, considering, you’re starting to show a little.” MJ said**

**AJ widened her eyes and she went over to the mirror, and lifted up her shirt, and MJ was right, she was starting to show just a small bit.**

**“Shit.” AJ whispered, as she let her shirt go down, and she grabbed her sweater that was wrapped around her waist and she put it on, hoping that would cover her stomach.**

**“So, you really have no choice but to tell him now.” MJ told her**

**“Yeah, but I’m not going to tell him in the middle of nowhere, at a reststop.” AJ said to her**

**As many times that Peter and AJ wanted to take their relationship further, this isn’t what they really meant. When AJ found out she was pregnant two weeks before the trip, she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t tell Peter that, because he would probably make her stay at home or something. Or he would just be worrying about her the whole time. As much as she loves Peter, she really doesn’t want to be coddled right now.**

**But like MJ said she has no choice to tell him, since she has started to show.**

**_This is going to be the death of me,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Let’s go.” AJ simply said and the three girls walked out of the bathroom.**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter enters the building cautiously. He really doesn’t know what the hell is happening.**

**“Hello.” Peter said, nervously**

**“Close the door.” A female agent, with a slight accent, told him**

**Peter nodded and he closed the door, “Um...I’m Peter Parker.” Peter said, holding out his hand for the woman to shake.**

**Not shaking his hand, the woman said, “Take off your clothes.”**

**The sixteen year old looked at her uncomfortable, “Excuse me?” He asked**

**“You told Fury Spider-Man cannot be seen in Europe. So I made you this, another suit.” The agent said as she pulled a black folded up suit out of her bag.**

**“Oh, uh, thank you.” Peter said, taking the suit, “I’m sure it fits fine I don’t need to try–” His words got cut off by the lady.**

**“Take off your clothes.” She said insistently**

**“Okay . . .” Peter said as he set down his backpack “Sure.” He continued as he began to unbutton his pants, “It’s a little embarrassing.” Peter continued**

**“Now! Hurry up!” The lady said, rushing him**

**“This is weird.” Peter said as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down.**

**The door opens and Brad enters. The agent reaches for her gun. Peter quickly stops her from shooting Brad.**

**“No, no, no. Don’t–” Peter exclaimed**

**“Whoa!” Brad exclaimed**

**“Uh . . .” Peter stammered**

**Well this is awkward.**

**“Sorry? Uh, I thought this was the bathroom.” Brad said**

**Peter then started to panic just a little bit, “This is not what it looks like. Just–” Brad cuts Peter’s words off**

**“Yeah.” Brad said as he took a picture of Peter with his phone.**

**“What’re you doing?” Peter asked**

**“I’ll leave you two alone.” Brad said**

**The agent pulls out her gun and points it at Brad’s back as he leaves.**

**“Oh my god. Don’t shoot anybody!” Peter told the agent, and he looked out the door, “Brad!” Peter called, as he was pulling up his pants as he ran out the door. “It’s not what it looks like, buddy!” Peter exclaimed**

**He follows Brad outside, zipping up his pants.**

**“Hey, man, look, that’s–” Brad cut off Peter again**

**“Look, Peter, I’m not here to judge your life’s choices, dude. If you wanna hook up with some random European chick on our school trip, that’s on you. But, I didn’t expect you to cheat on your girlfriend.” Brad said and Peter just cursed in his head.**

**“No, that’s not what that was. Honestly.” Peter told him**

**“I can’t pretend I didn’t see what I just saw. I know you’re dating AJ. I know you’re in love with her. But I like her too.” Brad said and Peter widened his eyes -- he can’t show AJ that photo, he just can't!**

**“Wait a minute. Hey, hey. You cannot show her that photo, dude. C’mon.” Peter said, trying to reason with him, but of course this asshole was not going to back down from it.**

**“I’m sorry, man. I have to. She deserves the truth. She deserves to know you’re taking advantage of her feelings.” Brad told Peter, and he turned to walk back to the bus.**

**“Okay, put your one foot in front of the other, and everybody back on the bus.” Mr. Dell said, as he finally exited the bathroom.**

**“It’s been ten minutes. Let’s go!” Mr. Harrington said**

**Peter just stood there, looking frustrated. He’s going to have to tell AJ about this, since she would actually understand what is happening. Well he hopes she would. Hopefully. Maybe.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**Omfg that ending scene was really awkward to write, and it still is awkward to write a damn year later! Damn I just can’t haha!!**

**But anywayyy, yeah another update ??? It usually takes me like a million years to get another chapter up of this story, but I’m trying to bring my schedule back, and I’ve been doing good so far.**

**Brad is a jackass**

**But yeah there are only eight more chapters left after this one and I’m so excited for the last eight chapters!**

**Oh, if you’re wondering, AJ is 8 weeks pregnant, which is equivalent to about 1.8 months, and yes you can show at this time.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	12. 10

****

**"𝐈 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞. 𝐂𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠"**

**-Third Person-**

**Peter looks to the back of the bus, where he sees Brad on his phone. He also sees AJ who was talking to MJ, but she kept stealing glances at Peter. He turns back, and pulls out EDITH.**

**“EDITH?” Peter asked quietly**

**“Hello, Peter. How can I help you?” EDITH asked**

**“Hey! Um... there's this guy in my class who's cutting in on everything I wanna do with AJ…” EDITH cut the boy off, as he was really quiet.**

**“Peter, I'm having difficulty hearing you. Can you please speak up?” EDITH asked the boy**

**“Um... Brad Davis, he has a photo of me?” Peter asked nervously**

**“Brad Davis. Is he a target?” EDITH asked him**

**“"Is he a target?" Um…” Peter trailed**

**Peter peeks his head around the seat to look at Brad. He's on his phone, the picture with Peter and the agent clearly displayed alongside it. He looks over to AJ who was busy taking photos with MJ, and they were laughing, and then returns to his seated position.**

**“Yeah. He's a target, he's a target.” Peter said, in anger**

**“Copy that. Target is Brad Davis. Initiating strike.” EDITH said and Peter widened his eyes.**

**“Initiating what now?” Peter asked in surprise**

**“Intercept point determined. Releasing field vehicle.” EDITH told him**

**“EDITH -” Peter started, and he stood up a little.**

**AJ looked away from MJ and she looked up to Peter and he looked a little perplexed.**

**“What’s up with Parker? And what are those glasses?” MJ asked**

**AJ knew exactly what those glasses were, since she looked at them the morning they left the hotel in Venice. Peter must’ve done something stupid.**

**“Umm, I’ll go talk to him.” AJ said and MJ nodded and went back to her phone, as AJ stood up and walked over to Peter.**

**“Pete, what’s happening?” AJ asked him in a whisper, so no one else hears the conversation.**

**“I may or may not have sent a drone strike on Brad.” Peter told her and AJ widened her eyes.**

**“What? Why?” AJ asked him**

**“There was this lady in this room, and she had a new suit so I wouldn’t be recognized, and she made me you know, and Brad walked in and took a picture, and he’s planning to show it to you.” Peter rambled quickly, but AJ got what he meant.**

**AJ widened her eyes, “What?” She asked him and she turned her head, to see a drone coming to the bus.**

**“Oh, my God…” Peter whispered taking off the glasses in shock**

**“Holy shit.” AJ whispered at the same time Peter spoke**

**Flash reaches over and grabs the glasses out of his hand.**

**“Dope glasses Parker, how'd you pay for these?” Flash asked as he put them on, and AJ just got worried, that Flash would see stuff.**

**Peter frantically looks back and forth between Flash and the back of the bus, where the drone would be aiming, while trying to take the glasses back.**

**“Flash, give 'em back. Give me the- Flash-” Peter told him, reaching for the glasses**

**“No, no, no. I'm really paying you a compliment.” Flash told the boy, and AJ just put her hand over her face, out of embarrassment.**

**_This is so not going well,_ ** **AJ thought to herself, as she turned her head back around to see MJ, staring at her with this confused look.**

**AJ held her index finger up, signaling that she needed another minute, to talk with Peter, and MJ nodded and went back to her book.**

**When AJ turned her head back, she saw Peter accidentally smack Flash across the face, knocking him out. AJ widened her eyes, and just facepalmed.**

**“I'm so sorry.” Peter whispered**

**Peter reaches over and reclaims the glasses, hurriedly shoving them on.**

**“EDITH, don’t kill Brad.” Peter whispered**

**In the EDITH glasses point of view HUD as Peter looks at Brad and makes his eyes over to AJ, who was staring at him with this look of shock. The HUD is danger red and displays information about the bus at the bottom along with a small image of Brad in the right corner.**

**“Peter, would you like me to cancel the drone strike on Brad Davis?” EDITH asked**

**Peter started to nod, and AJ just took a breath of relief, because she figured that he was cancelling the drone strike.**

**“Did you just punch Flash?” A student asked**

**“No.” Peter said, and AJ just widened her eyes**

**“Firing.” EDITH said**

**“Hold on.” Peter said to AJ and she nodded, and he grabbed a hold of her waist.**

**Peter quickly turns and webs the wheel of the bus, and pulls himself and AJ back, causing the bus to swerve and a bullet from the drone to go through the side mirror.**

**“Woah, look out!” Mr. Dell yelled, more about the bus swerving, not the drone bullets.**

**“What the hell was that?!” Morgan yelled as she was holding on to her seat, trying to find balance.**

**Peter covered AJ’s head, protecting her from falling, because the bus was still swerving massively, nearly crashing into a mountain.**

**“Aaa, this is not the autobahn!” Mr. Dell yelled**

**Peter stood up with AJ still holding on to his arm, as she was still trying to get feeling back in her legs, since that moment kind of scared her.**

**“EDITH-”**

**Peter puts a hand up to where the side of the E.D.I.T.H. glasses should be, realizing that they fell off. Looking around frantically, he grabs them from the bus steps and quickly puts them back on.**

**“Commencing second strike.” EDITH said**

**“Peter, AJ, plant your fannies in your seats and buckle up right now.” Harrington told the two**

**AJ points out the window, in an effort to distract him.**

**“Look at the baby mountain goats!” AJ exclaimed**

**“Baby mountain goats?! Ooh!” Harrington exclaimed**

**Mr. Harrington and the entire rest of the class turn and look out that side of the bus.**

**“Go. Go. Go.” AJ whispered to Peter frantically**

**Peter leaps straight up through the emergency hatch at the top of the bus. A red light flashes on the drone as it prepares to fire again. Before it has the chance, Peter webs both the drone's guns over and then the drone itself to a large, passing boulder. This causes several small explosions on the drone before it snaps free from the rock, careening into the road where it explodes and smashes into pieces.**

**Peter drops back down, pulling the hatch closed behind him just in time for the rest of his class to turn back and stop searching for goats.**

**(But what AJ and Peter don’t know is that MJ was looking at Peter and AJ the whole time.)**

**“Don't see any mountain goats.” Harrington said, bummed out a little bit.**

**“You missed ‘em.” AJ said covering for Peter, who was panting slightly and was now with very windswept hair, when she looked at him, she widened her eyes, but looked back at her class with an awkward smile on her face.**

**“I know you think none of us have noticed, Peter.” Betty say**

**Peter, Ned, and AJ, now look slightly panicked.**

**“What?” Peter asked her**

**“But your new look? I love it.” Betty says to Peter and she looks over to Ned, “Right babe?” Betty asked**

**“Thanks.” Peter muttered**

**“Oh my god.” AJ mumbled softly**

**“Yeah. Sophisticated, classy, very European.” Ned said, agreeing with Betty.**

**“Let's try that again.” Peter said as he collapsed back in his seat, while AJ went back and sat next to MJ trying to catch her breath.**

**“What happened to you?” MJ asked**

**“The swerving bus made me a little nauseous, I’ll be fine.” AJ told her and MJ nodded, but she didn’t know that MJ saw Peter pull AJ back, and she saw him jump out of the bus.**

**“Hey, AJ? Can I talk with you? I need to show you something.” Brad asked her, and AJ really wanted to just call him out right then and there, but she decided to play along with his little game.**

**“Yeah, sure.” AJ answered**

**Brad sat crouched down and he opened his phone, and went to his gallery, but he couldn’t find the photo he had of Peter.**

**“Uh, this is so weird. It was right here on my phone. I- I-” Brad says, with an expression that was confused and disbelieving.**

**“Yeah, weird.” AJ said in a sarcastic tone, and she glanced up to Peter and she sent a small smile to him, as he pulled his head back to his seat, and she just softly laughed.**

**_You tried to fuck with my relationship, Brad Davis, how fucking dare you!_ ** **AJ thought to herself as she looked at Brad, with this glare on her face, as Brad was still looking through his phone.**

**AJ was not being an idiot, she could tell that Brad has feelings for her, but she decided not to say anything to hurt his feelings, but she has no problem in hurting his feelings now, he just tried to fuck her relationship up.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Yeah, I hate Brad Davis with a passion!!**

**#FUCKBRADDAVIS**

**But yeah AJ and Peter are still adorable**

**There are seven more chapters left of Graveyard before this series goes on a complete stand still.**

**The next two chapters are coming tomorrow!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	13. 11

**"𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐦 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧' 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨. 𝐀𝐝𝐦𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**-Third Person-**

**-PRAGUE, CZECH REPUBLIC-**

**On a quiet street the bus stops, and pulls into a parking lot near a big fancy building. The class goes up to the building, and inside the building, where two men in suits pull open the doors for the class.**

**“Wow, this place is so classy.” Morgan said as she ran her fingers through her hair, and AJ sighed softly, as she had her arms crossed over her stomach, because she took her sweatshirt off, and she doesn’t want people to see her stomach.**

**“Yeah, so why are we here?” AJ asked, as a joke, but in reality, AJ was hating every second of it. She is not big on fancy stuff.**

**Even coming from Los Angeles where everything is really luxurious, she was never really big on the fancy stuff.**

**“Speak for yourself. I'm home.” Flash told AJ in a cocky tone, which made her just give him the middle finger as he walked off, back to his live streaming, once again.**

**“What can I say? The squeaky wheel gets the upgraded grease. Uh, everyone get settled in, rest up because tonight, big surprise, is Prague's annual carnival of lights.” Harrington announced and everyone cheered, while Peter walked off with his phone in his hand.**

**“Hello?” Peter answered**

**‘Parker, it's Hill. There's an earpiece with your suit. Put in on and await further instructions. Understood?’ Hill asked the teenager**

**“Uh, yes, ma'am.” Peter replied**

**‘Yeah.’ Hill said and hung up the phone**

**Ned and AJ hurry over and throughout their conversation, they send quick glances back towards their class.**

**“Hey, man. Look, I am so sorry if I seem preoccupied with my relationship. You know, I'm still your guy in the chair.” Ned said and Peter shook his head**

**“No, no, it's all good. Don't worry about it.” Peter told him**

**“Okay. Great, great.” Ned nodded**

**“It’s fine.” Peter said again and AJ sighed softly**

**“So, what's the status of the whole Elemental thing? Where's it going to happen?” AJ asked her boyfriend**

**“Uh, here in the city.” Peter replied and AJ widened her eyes**

**“Peter,** **_we're_ ** **here.” AJ whispered**

**“I know, I know. It's not good. It's- I'm figuring it out.” Peter stammered**

**“You have to do something, Peter, please. We're all counting on you.” Ned said**

**“Ned.” Betty called, motioning him back over to the group**

**“Yeah. Yeah, babe.” Ned said and he hurried back over to the group just leaving AJ and Peter together.**

**“You’ll be fine, Peter. It’s alright.” AJ reassured him before she walked back over to Morgan and MJ.**

**“The good news is, we've all got our own rooms.” Harrington says**

**As the class around Mr. Harrington exclaims in surprise and joy, Peter stares off into the distance, thinking and worrying about the elementals.**

**༄༄༄**

**“Parker? Parker!” Fury exclaimed**

**Peter startles and turns around as we cut to a makeshift S.H.I.E.L.D. base.**

**“Yes, sir?” Peter asked**

**“That thing's going to be here in a few hours. Are we boring you?” Fury asked**

**“He's not bored, he's just thinking about how you kidnapped him.” Beck said, standing up for Peter**

**“He had obstacles. I removed them.” Fury said to Beck**

**“They still won't evacuate the city.” Hill said**

**Fury groaned, “Idiots.” Fury mumbled and he turned to Peter, “So what's the plan, Parker?” Fury asked**

**“I will be in the cathedral tower keeping watch for the fire monster. When that shows up, I will radio you guys, and then Mr. Beck and I will-”**

**“My name is Mysterio.” Beck said**

**Quentin shoots Peter a playful look. Peter chuckles under his breath.**

**“That's when Mysterio and I will move in.” Peter continued**

**“Peter, listen to me. The best hope you have -- the only hope -- is to stop it here and now, no matter what the cost. Keep it away from civilians if you can, but, most important, keep it away from metal. If it gets too big, it'll be able to draw power from the Earth's core. After that, there's no way to stop it.” Beck says to Peter**

**Peter briefly shares a glance with Fury.**

**“Hey, man, my friends are here? And I can't help but think we're putting them in danger-” Fury cuts off Peter’s words**

**“You're worried about us hurting your friends? You? Who called a drone strike on your own school tour bus? Stark gave you a multi-billion dollar AR tactical intelligence system and the first thing you do with it? Is try and blow up your friends. It's clear to me that you were not ready for this!” Fury snapped**

**There’s the responsibility. There’s the pressure. There’s the weight on his shoulders. Everything just came in at full speed, just hitting him like a rock.**

**_Maybe, Fury is right,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter is sitting alone on a rooftop. Mysterio flies up towards him with his helmet on.**

**“Look, Fury asked me to come up here and see how you were doing. He just, he felt bad about snapping at you.” Beck said**

**“Really?” Peter asked in a hopeful tone**

**“You guys do have sarcasm on this Earth, right?” Beck asked and Peter chuckled softly.**

**Beck sits down right next to Peter.**

**“How you feelin'?” Beck asked the teenage boy**

**“I didn't think I was gonna have to save the world this summer. I know that makes me sound like such a jerk. I just... I had this plan with my girlfriend that I’m madly in love with, and...now it's all ruined.” Peter said truthfully**

**“You're not a jerk for wanting a normal life, kid. It's a hard path. You see things, you do things... Make choices. People look up to you... Even if you win a battle sometimes, they die. I like you, Peter. You're a good kid. There's a part of me that wants me to tell you, just... turn around, run away from all this. And then, there's another part of me that knows what we're about to fight. What's at stake. And I'm glad you're here.” Beck said, sympathetically**

**“Me, too.” Peter agreed “But . . .” Peter trailed off with worry in his tone**

**“You’re worried about your girlfriend?” Beck asked in a friendly tone**

**“Yeah. I just feel like I’m always putting her in danger.” Peter said**

**Which was the truth. Even though he is madly in love with AJ, he just feels like he’s been putting her in danger, ever since they met. AJ has gotten hurt (physical and emotional), multiple times since they met. And that burden has never left him.**

**“Look, just... Get her inside and keep her in a safe place, for just a few hours. It'll be alright.” Beck told Peter and he nodded**

**“It's really nice... to have somebody to talk to about, superhero stuff, you know?” Peter asked**

**“Anytime. And hey... we survive this, you'll have all summer to kill Brad.” Beck said**

**Peter and Quentin chuckle. Peter grabs his backpack.**

**“See you out there.” Peter said**

**“Alright.” Beck replied**

**Peter jumps off the building and lands on the floor. An old couple takes notice and looks at him.**

**“Scusi! Sorry, that's Italian…” Peter said and he shook his head, and he pulled the EDITH glasses out of his backpack.**

**“Okay, uh, EDITH?” Peter asked**

**The glasses initialize and Peter waits impatiently.**

**“Hello, Peter.” EDITH said**

**“Hey! Uh... I need to find a way to keep my friends inside for the next few hours.” Peter said quickly**

**“Let's see what we can do.” EDITH told him**

**༄༄༄**

**The class was in the hotel lobby. Some students have glow sticks in preparation for the Carnival of Lights.**

**AJ was just anxious for what Peter had planned out, because she really didn’t want anything to go wrong. She just wanted everyone to be safe.**

**Peter saw how anxious AJ was, and how her hands were shaking, so he reached over and he grabbed her hand, and gave it a slight squeeze hoping that would calm her down just a little bit.**

**“Good news. We’re going to the opera!” Mr. Harrington exclaimed**

**Students, except for Peter, are confused and a bit upset.**

**“The opera?” The students asked**

**“Don’t look at me.” Mr. Dell said**

**AJ looked over to Peter and he nodded to her, as this was a part of his plan, and she smiled softly, and she placed her hand on his.**

**MJ looked over to the couple, and she saw how the two were completely unfazed, and that made her just stare at the two.**

**MJ has been doing some major thinking, these past few hours, and she feels like she has finally got it and finally knows what is happening.**

**“What happened to the carnival?” Morgan asked**

**“Oh this is upgrade living, guys.” Harrington said**

**Ned looks back to Peter and AJ. Peter, with his widened eyes and slow nodding, gestures to Ned that this was his doing. AJ looked over to Ned and she gave him a sneaky thumbs up.**

**“Come on. The tour company just gave us these tickets. For free! Do you have any idea how much opera tickets cost?” Harrington asked**

**“No, because none of us have ever wanted to go to the opera, ever.” Flash said**

**“Uh… well I think this is gonna be culturally enriching for us.” Ned said and everyone looked over to him**

**“Thank you, Ned. Everyone, this is gonna be, maybe, the best four hours of our whole trip.” Harrington said**

**“Four hours?!” Every student except, AJ, Peter, and Ned exclaimed**

**“Guys, I think this is gonna be really fun. Seriously.” Ned said**

**༄༄༄**

**The class is walking through the streets of Prague, with Mr. Harrington leading the group. The whole class is dressed in formal attire, heading toward the opera theatre. There are fireworks in the sky and a huge crowd of people in costumes walking around.**

**“I bet now you’re all happy I had you pack a nice outfit.” Harrington said**

**“Yeah, because we’d much rather go to a four-hour opera instead of the biggest party in the world.” Flash said**

**“Again, don’t look at me.” Mr. Dell said to the students**

**Peter and AJ are walking next to each other, while holding hands, while Brad is walking behind them.**

**‘Parker, do you copy? Comm check, one, two.’ Hill told Peter over his radio**

**Brad looks at AJ and looks at Peter suspiciously.**

**MJ was also looking at the two, but her eyes made her way to Brad who was looking at the couple, and she began to get irritated with how Brad is looking at AJ, like she will just drop Peter for him.**

**༄༄༄**

**In the opera theatre, the seats are barely filled. The seats that are filled are occupied by elderly people. The class enters the theatre. They pause briefly.**

**“Okay, here we are. Beat the rush.” Harrington says**

**“Yeah, the rush out.” Mr. Dell replied sarcastically**

**“Lucky for us, we got the best seats in the house.” Mr. Harrington said**

**The class begins walking toward their assigned seats, which are at the front of the theatre.**

**“Let’s go.” Mr. Dell told the students**

**AJ stops briefly to look up and around the lavish opera theatre. She is just hoping that everything will go right. Brad is in front of her and turns toward and walks backwards slightly.**

**“Hey, I’ll save you a seat.” Brad told her as he pointed to the seats**

**_Yeah, no_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**Brad walks away. AJ makes an awkward smile. Peter enters the theatre just behind her. Peter walks up slowly right next to her. The orchestra can be heard tuning.**

**“You look really pretty.” Peter told AJ**

**AJ was just in a simple long sleeved black dress, while her hair was in a messy bun, that will probably get messed up but it’s whatever. She also didn’t even bother with the heels, she just put the same sneakers she was wearing before on. Even though she looked pretty simple, Peter thought she still looked beautiful in his eyes.**

**“And therefore, I have value?” AJ asked as a joke, and she crossed her arms**

**“No, that’s not what I meant at all. I was just…” Peter rambled awkwardly, but AJ cut him off with a chuckle**

**“I’m messing with you, Peter.” She laughed and Peter chuckled softly, “Thank you.” AJ thanked**

**“You’re welcome.” Peter said softly**

**“You look pretty too.” AJ said as a joke and Peter chuckled**

**MJ was watching this, just awkward as hell, and maybe wanting to throw up a little bit.**

**Their weirdness is interrupted by Betty and Ned, who are just entering the theatre.**

**“Oh, my gosh! Opera glasses!” Betty exclaimed**

**“So cute . . .” Ned said**

**“Wanna go in on a pair?” AJ asked him**

**“You want to sit next to each other? You don’t want to sit next to MJ or Morgan?” Peter asked, and as salty as the second was, he was actually serious.**

**AJ just chuckled and nodded, “Yes.”**

**‘Are you in position?’ Fury asked Peter over his earpiece**

**“No.” Peter replied**

**“Uh . . .” AJ stammered**

**‘Why the hell not?’ Fury asked him**

**Peter pointed to his ear, signaling the earpiece, and AJ actually got it, and she nodded quickly, and awkwardly.**

**“Okay, ummm, this is awkward, but I’ll sit next to Morgan and MJ. Just be careful.” AJ said to him and Peter nodded**

**MJ was just confused on what the hell just really happened. MJ walked down to follow AJ and Peter was just slightly panicking since she probably heard the whole thing.**

**‘Parker.’ Fury called**

**“No, I’m coming.” Peter said to the impatient agent**

**Betty walks past him. Ned walks right up to him.**

**“Hey, I gotta go. Could you keep AJ inside the whole time, please?” Peter asked**

**Ned really felt like he shouldn’t have put his trust in him, to watch his girlfriend, when AJ is the most stubborn person in the whole wide world.**

**“O-o-okay. Be careful. And Peter, whatever you do, please steer the monster away from the opera house.” Ned said**

**“Yeah, Ned, I know.” Peter replied**

**“Okay.” Ned said**

**“Okay?” Peter asked**

**Betty looks at Peter and Ned with her pair of opera glasses.**

**“Yeah.” Ned said**

**“Gotta go.” Peter said**

**Peter runs off. Ned rejoins Betty and they walk together. Just before leaving the opera, he holds onto a column and looks back toward Ned, Betty, MJ and AJ. The opera ‘The Devil’s Wall’ by Bedřich Smetana begins. Brad, who is seated one seat away from AJ stands up and looks back at Peter. The red curtains of the theatre rise. Brad lifts the middle finger at Peter and sits right next to AJ, who was sitting next to MJ, since Morgan is sitting a seat behind her. Peter is angry and is about to go into the theatre again.**

**‘Parker! You better be on your way.’ Fury told Peter**

**“Coming.” Peter says angrily**

**Peter begrudgingly leaves the theatre. AJ looks back to see Peter gone.**

**“I’m not just gonna sit here and wait this out.” AJ whispered**

**AJ gets up from her seat and leaves the theatre.**

**MJ looked over to see her best friend leaving, and she stood up and followed her, leaving Brad by himself, and him looking toward the two girls in confusion.**

**“Where do you think they’re going? Do you think they’re going to the carnival?” Betty asked Ned**

**Ned was just pretty much freaking out, since he was supposed to keep an eye on AJ and she just walked out. Well so much for that.**

**“Oh, I…” Ned stammered**

**“We should go too.” Betty said**

**“I don’t . . .” Ned stammered again while shaking his head, hoping he could have Betty stay in the opera house.**

**“Yes, we should go. Come on, let’s go. Come on.” Betty whispered**

**Ned is now frustrated. But he goes anyway.**

**༄༄༄**

**There are fireworks in the distance. Areas are lit with multi-colored lights. Peter is now in his new Stealth Suit. He’s on the side at the top of the cathedral tower. Fireworks go above and around him, which briefly illuminate him. He flips and perchs himself in a lower part on the outside of the cathedral tower.**

**“All right. I’m in position. Uh… As soon as I see something, Beck, I’ll uh… I’ll let you know.” Peter said**

**‘Roger that.’ Beck said**

**‘How’s the suit?’ Fury asked Peter**

**“Uh the suit’s great. It’s awesome. It’s a little tight around the old web-shooter.” Peter said**

**‘Parker!’ Fury exclaimed**

**“Okay, I’ll shut up.” Peter said**

**༄༄༄**

**Ned and Betty are walking in a crowd at the carnival.**

**“Oh, my God, babe, isn’t this beautiful?” Betty asked Ned**

**“Yeah, it’s, it’s real…. real beautiful, babe.” Ned said**

**“What’s wrong?” Betty asked with concern in her voice**

**“You know, honestly, I just… I don’t do well with big crowds, so maybe we should…” Ned’s words got cut off by Betty**

**“I have the perfect thing. Come on.” Betty said and started to pull him somewhere.**

**Ned and Betty are now sitting in a ferris wheel passenger car. The passenger car begins to go up.**

**“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll get away from the crowds, get some fresh air. You’ll feel a thousand times better.” Betty told Ned**

**༄༄༄**

**AJ was walking through the carnival, hair blowing as she was walking really fast -- like really fast. She was like speed walking. AJ walked over to the carousel and she stood there in silence, trying to calm her nerves as she watched people walk past her.**

**“AJ!” AJ heard MJ calling her and she turned around to see her walking over to her, and AJ widened her eyes**

**“What are you doing here?” AJ asked her**

**“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” MJ asked back**

**“Peter wanted you to stay in the opera theater for whatever reason, and now he’s gone, and I’m pretty confused. Now, what the hell is going on?” MJ said**

**AJ froze for a second -- she has definitely caught on.**

**_Crap!_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Uh . . .” AJ stammered**

**AJ looked over and she saw the fountain starting to steam a little bit.**

**“Shit.” AJ muttered**

**“AJ --” MJ started but AJ just shushed her, and she began to look at the ground and everywhere else.**

**The cement ground begins breaking, revealing magma flowing underneath. The lava flows out and moves up a statue and wraps around it.**

**“AJ, what the hell --” MJ started again but AJ just grabbed MJ’s arm and pulled her.**

**AJ, MJ, and other people begin running away. Yelling can be heard in the crowd. The statue explodes revealing the Fire Elemental. It roars.**

**༄༄༄**

**“Okay, he’s here! Beck, are you ready? You know what to do.” Peter said**

**‘On your lead, Spider-Man.’ Beck said**

**The Fire Elemental jumps from the statue’s original position to the ground and smashes a vehicle. The Fire Elemental grows as it’s absorbing the metal. It roars again. The crowd is running away. The ferris wheel operator has run away as well. Betty and Ned are left on the ferris wheel, high above the ground, panicking.**

**“No, come back! Come back and help us!” Betty yelled**

**The Fire Elemental destroys and smashes several structures. Sparks, fireballs and smoke are seen. A cloud of green smoke drops to the ground in front of the Fire Elemental, revealing Mysterio. He steps forward, stretching his arms out. Magic green triangles rotate in front of his hands.**

**“You’re up, kid.” Beck told Peter**

**Peter swings in from above and throws a wooden structure at the Fire Elemental. The Fire Elemental stumbles forward a bit. Peter lands on the side of a wall and looks back at the Fire Elemental. He shoots a web at a fire hydrant. Beck shoots two green laser beams from his hands at the Fire Elemental. Peter pulled out the fire hydrant, which releases a high pressure jet of water from the ground at the Fire Elemental. The Fire Elemental roars and is enveloped in steam.**

**Betty and Ned both look at Peter/Spider-Man.**

**“Wait, w-wait. Is that…? Do you think that’s Spider-Man?” Betty asked Ned**

**“Uh-uh… No, no, no. It’s like a European rip-off version of him. I was actually reading about him the other day. It’s not him.” Ned denied in rambles**

**The Fire Elemental roars again and charges toward Peter. It tries to punch Peter, but instead punches the wall Peter was attached to. Peter evades its attack with a backflip and he lands on the carousel. The Fire Elemental destroys the carousel, sending Peter to the ground. The Fire Elemental is holding the destroyed metallic pieces from the carousel.**

**“No, Beck! He’s got the carousel! He’s getting bigger!” Peter yelled**

**AJ widened her eyes, when she heard the fire elemental was getting bigger. She and MJ were hiding in an alleyway, hoping that the fire monster wasn’t going to see them. And she was mainly trying to catch her breath.**

**“What’s his-what’s his name? What’s his name?” Betty asked Ned**

**“Uh-uh… It’s N-Night… Night Monkey.” Ned stammered**

**“Night Monkey?” Betty asked**

**“Yeah. Yeah.” Ned nodded**

**“Night Monkey!” Betty yelled to Peter**

**“Night Monkey, help!” Betty yelled again**

**Peter looks up at the ferris wheel and sees Betty and Ned.**

**“What?” Peter mumbled**

**Peter was confused on how and why Betty and Ned were out here, but if these two are out here, then that means AJ is also out here somewhere, and now that’s going to be running through his head for the rest of the time.**

**“Night Monkey, we’re stuck!” Betty exclaimed**

**“Oh, no, no.” Peter whispered**

**Peter looks back at the Fire Elemental, who has grown larger and taller due to absorbing more metal.The Fire Elemental roars loudly. Peter uses his web-shooters and shoots at the Fire Elemental, however the webs catch on fire and the fire moves down the web toward Peter. Fire Elemental walks toward Peter’s direction and is about to smash Peter with its enormous hand, when suddenly Beck comes in the nick of time to protect Peter by creating a green energy dome. The Fire Elemental tries to damage the green force field.**

**“Are you okay?” Peter asked**

**“On to Plan B?” Beck asked**

**“Yeah! We gotta hit him with something he can’t absorb!” Peter told him**

**AJ had her back against the wall, still trying to calm herself down, and she wanted to move to get the hell out of here, but it’s like her feet were planted into the concrete because she’s not moving.**

**“AJ, what the hell is happening?” MJ asked the girl for the nth time**

**But of course she was not giving her a proper answer.**

**“I don’t know.” AJ muttered and she peaked her head out to see what was happening.**

**“I go left, you go right! Now!” Beck demanded**

**The two split up. Beck flies up. The Fire Elemental focuses on Peter and begins charging at him and launching flames at him. Peter runs from it. Peter swings to the top of a building and runs up the wall and back-flips off of it to avoid any fires. In mid-air, Peter shoots his webbing at a large rock and launches it at the Fire Elemental, with the aid of a lamp post. He hurts the Fire Elemental.**

**AJ looked up to see Peter and Mysterio shooting at the fire elemental, and she felt a sigh of relief go out of her body, taking some weight off her shoulders just a little bit.**

**“That hurt him. Keep it coming!” Beck exclaimed**

**Peter uses his webs to grab another debris of concrete and throws it at the Fire Elemental. Beck fires at the debris that is stuck in the chest of the Fire Elemental. The Fire Elemental wacks Beck out of the air.**

**AJ looked up to see Ned and Betty stuck in the ferris wheel, stuck in the middle of everything.**

**“Shit.” AJ muttered**

**“What? What is it?” MJ asked and AJ pointed to the ferris wheel**

**“Holy crap.” MJ cursed**

**༄༄༄**

**“We can’t let him get near the ferris wheel!” Beck yelled**

**“Okay. I’m on it!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter falls to the ground and smashes into a vehicle. The Fire Elemental roars and smashes the ground. The ground cracks and the flaming cracks travel to the ferris wheel. This tips the ferris wheel a bit.**

**AJ widened her eyes as she saw the ferris wheel tipping with her friends in it. “Holy shit. Hurry, Peter.” AJ muttered and MJ heard the whole thing but decided not to talk about it.**

**The Fire Elemental notices the pair screaming and shouting and begins heading toward the ferris wheel. Beck flies between the Fire Elemental and the ferris wheel and blasts green laser beams from his hands, which hit the hand of the Fire Elemental. The Fire Elemental is pushed back slightly and struggles against Beck. Peter runs toward the ferris wheel and shoots his webbing at an invisible object.**

**“Whoa, what is that?!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter pulls at it and it flies behind him into an alleyway. AJ and MJ, who are hiding in the alleyway, spots the object with Spider-Man’s webbing on it.**

**MJ picked up the object and she looked at it confused. “What the hell is that?” AJ asked her**

**“I don’t know. But it has Spider-Man’s webs on it.” MJ said and AJ just widened her eyes and gulped nervously.**

**_She is so onto us,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Come on.” MJ said**

**“W-what?” AJ asked**

**“We need to leave, now. While we’re still alive.” MJ said to the girl and AJ nodded and the two ran off away from the scene.**

**༄༄༄**

**The ferris wheel continues to tip slightly.**

**Peter runs toward the ferris wheel while Beck continues to halt the Fire Elemental’s advance. Peter shoots a web to the ferris wheel and one to the building wall behind it.**

**Peter continues shooting webs from the ferris wheel to the wall to prevent it from falling down. Beck’s lasers accidentally hit the windshield of Fury and Hill’s vehicle and we see three spider-web-shaped glass shatter patterns on the windshield, like those caused by a gun. The motorcade stops and Fury and Hill step out of their vehicle. Peter keeps the ferris wheel still by pushing it toward the wall. Beck shoots his laser beams at the Fire Elemental, causing it to back up more.**

**“That’s it! Nice! Nice! You got him!” Peter exclaimed**

**The Fire Elemental backs up into scaffolding, which the Fire Elemental absorbs.**

**Beck shoots laser beams at the Fire Elemental, but it’s too large to stop. It grows larger and roars fiercely. Maria Hill looks up at it in fear.**

**“It’s too late.” Hill said**

**Beck looks back at Peter.**

**“Whatever happens….” Beck started and his mask disappeared, “I’m glad we met.” He continued**

**“Beck, what are you doing?” Peter asked**

**Beck stares at the Fire Elemental. Beck’s mask comes back.**

**“What I should have done last time.” Beck said**

**Peter widened his eyes through his mask, “Beck, don’t do it!” Peter exclaimed**

**Beck continues drawing in all his power and snaps his finger. He flies towards the Fire Elemental and enters its chest. The Fire Elemental begins to turn green. It collapses, disintegrating in a green, misty explosion that spreads throughout the nearby areas of Prague.**

**Peter sets his webbing aside and attaches it on the ferris wheel to hold onto the ferris wheel. Peter witnesses Beck lying on the ground, face down. He drops down from the ferris wheel and runs toward him to check on him.**

**“Mr. Beck?” Peter asked**

**Beck is breathing. He looks like he’s been in a sauna.**

**“Oh, thank God.” Peter said and he pulled Beck up from the ground**

**༄༄༄**

**Beck, Peter, and the SHIELD team sit amongst the rubble.**

**“So, it's over?” Hill asked**

**“That was the last of them.” Beck said**

**“But not the last threat we'll ever face. We need to stay vigilant. There's a void in this world for someone like you. Hill and I are going to Europol headquarters in Berlin tomorrow. You should join us.” Fury told Beck**

**Beck stood up from the ground and he shook Fury’s hand.**

**“Thank you. I just might take you up on that.” Beck told him**

**Fury turns to where Peter stands still as a statue and walks over. Beck sits back down.**

**“You got gifts, Parker. But you didn't wanna be here.” Fury said**

**“Mr. Fury, I--” Peter stammered**

**“I'd love to have you in Berlin, too. But you've got to decide whether you're going to step up or not. Stark chose you. He made you an Avenger. I need that. The world needs that. Maybe Stark was wrong. Was he?” Fury said**

**Peter’s eyes began to tear up at that.**

**“The choice is yours.” Fury finished**

**Fury walks away from Peter, who casts his eyes down in shame. Beck stands and walks over to Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**“Let's get a drink.” Beck said and he walked off**

**“I'm not twenty-one…” Peter said**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**Wowww the longest chapter of this book!!**

**I think the next chapter is going to be shorter than this one!**

**I plan on having this story done this week, and I’m so excited!!**

**There are only six more chapters left of Graveyard!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	14. 12

****

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ and MJ ran into AJ’s room, just out of breath the whole time. They really ran all the way back from the carnival to the hotel, and they never stopped, and never looked back. AJ nearly threw up a couple of times, but she still kept running.**

**“Holy hell.” AJ coughed as she put her hand on her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart.**

**“AJ. I got a question for you.” MJ said as she sat down on AJ’s bed.**

**“Okay, and that is?” AJ asked**

**“Is Peter, Spider-Man?” MJ asked and AJ widened her eyes**

**“What? No. Of course not. Why would you ask me that?” AJ asked**

**“Well, I’ve been watching you two since you got together, and you guys would always be talking to each other quietly, and when me or Morgan walk over, you’ll guys pretend you would be talking about something else. And whenever Peter just disappears, you never question it. So, now I’m gonna ask you again; is Peter, Spider-Man?” MJ said**

**“No.” AJ lied . . . she said that way too fast for it to be true**

**MJ didn’t look like she believed her. She’s going to just ask Peter.**

**Morgan walked in AJ’s room, in just pure confusion and anger.**

**“Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on, and why does shit keep popping out of the ground?” Morgan asked**

**“We don’t know that.” MJ said**

**“Where’s Peter?” AJ asked Morgan and she just shrugged**

**“Who knows? Who knows with him? He just disappears all the time.” Morgan said and sat next to MJ on the bed**

**AJ sighed softly, there is no way that she will be able to keep this secret of Peter being Spider-Man up any longer, MJ is on to them.**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter and Beck are inside of a packed bar. Quentin holds a bottle of beer in his hand and Peter looks down, dejected, at his glass. Peter also couldn’t help but think of AJ. He has been wondering if she was alright. He’ll lose his mind if something happens to her.**

**“Hey.” Beck said to Peter, and patted his shoulder, “You gotta celebrate, you did something good tonight.” Beck told him**

**“Yeah . . .” Peter said numbly, as he also thought about what Fury told him**

**“Fury was right. Tony did a lot for me, so... I owe it to him, to everybody.” Peter said**

**“Do you?” Beck asked**

**“Yeah! I mean... Mr. Stark gave me the chance to be more, he wanted me to be better than him, and Fury just wants me to live up to that.” Peter told him**

**“What do YOU want, Peter?” Beck asked**

**“What do you mean?” Peter asked in confusion**

**“What do you want?” Beck asked Peter again**

**“…uh, I don’t… know…” Peter stammered**

**“What do you want, you, Peter Parker, right now? I know you’re thinking about it! What do-” Beck’s words got cut off by Peter**

**“I wanna go on my trip Right? I wanna go back on my trip, with my friends. I wanna go to the top of the Eiffel Tower with my girlfriend AJ, tell her that I really love her, and… give her a kiss! I don’t…” Peter said**

**“Ooh.” Beck teased**

**“Shut up, man!” Peter chuckled**

**“But you're not gonna do that, are you?” Beck asked him**

**“No, I can’t!” Peter told him**

**“Why not?” Beck asked honestly**

**“Because I have too much of a responsibility!” Peter exclaimed**

**A local picks up the E.D.I.T.H. glasses and hands them to Peter.**

**“Oh, my God, thank you so much!” Peter thanked**

**“What are those? Are those the...?” Beck trailed**

**“The EDITH glasses, yeah!” Peter answered**

**“It was on the floor? Try them on, let's see how they look on you.” Beck said**

**Peter put on the glasses and he looked over at Beck, “...I actually really like them!” Peter told him**

**“Can I be completely honest with you?” Beck asked and Peter nodded**

**“Please.” Peter replied**

**“They look really stupid.” Beck said, just killing Peter’s confidence.**

**“Oh.” Peter mumbled**

**“But maybe they have a contact-lens version of them.” Beck said**

**Peter took off the glasses, and motioned them towards Beck.**

**“You try 'em on.” Peter told him**

**“No, c'mon!” Beck said rejecting**

**“Try 'em on!” Peter said again, insisting for Beck to try the glasses on.**

**“I don't wanna- I don't wanna try 'em on!” Beck rejected again**

**“Just put 'em on!” Peter said one more time**

**Beck takes the glasses from Peter and puts them on.**

**“What do you think, kid?” Beck asked**

**Peter stares at Quentin for a long time, then breaks eye contact.**

**“"To the next Tony Stark, I trust you..."” Peter mumbled to himself and he looked back over to Beck, “"To the next Tony Stark, I trust you..."” Peter said again**

**“What?” Beck asked in confusion**

**“Mr. Stark left me a message with those glasses; "To the next Tony Stark, I trust you."” Peter said to Beck**

**“I'm still not following. How many lemonades have you had?” Beck asked**

**“He knew every mistake I ever made, okay? So he must've known I was not ready for something like this.” Peter said, and oh my god, if AJ was with Peter right now, she would’ve stopped Peter from doing what he is about to do.**

**“Why would he give it to you?” Beck asked him in confusion**

**“Because maybe he didn't trust me to have EDITH, he just trusted me to pick who should. It makes so much more sense, he always knew I would do what's right and he's not gonna give them to Fury because Fury would just give himself EDITH.” Peter explained**

**“Alright, you're probably right about that.” Beck told him**

**“Right, so, the world needs the next Iron Man... and it's not gonna be me! I mean, I'm a sixteen-year-old kid from Queens. It needs to be an adult with some experience and that's good like Tony Stark, like you.” Peter said to Beck**

**Quentin looks at Peter for a moment and takes the glasses off.**

**“No, c'mon, Peter... No.” Beck rejected**

**Peter takes the glasses and puts them on.**

**“EDITH?” Peter called**

**“Hello, Peter.” EDITH greeted**

**“Hi! Yeah, um... I'd like to transfer your control over to Quentin Beck.” Peter said, he knows AJ is totally going to give him hell for this, but he’s doing the right thing, or that’s what he thinks.**

**“Peter, what are you doing?” Beck asked**

**“I'm doing the right thing.” Peter told him**

**“Any transfer will require confirmation.” EDITH told him**

**“Stark gave** **_you_ ** **the glasses!” Beck said**

**“Stark gave me a choice! It's my choice to make, okay? And I'm gonna make it. Look, you're a soldier, a leader, you stopped the Elementals, you saved my life, you saved the world! Okay? He'd want you to have them.” Peter told him**

**“Waiting for confirmation.” EDITH said**

**“Confirmed.” Peter states**

**Peter takes off the glasses and holds them out to Quentin.**

**“Welcome to the Avengers.” Peter told him**

**Quentin puts the glasses on.**

**“They look good on you.” Peter said**

**The two shake hands.**

**“Thank you. It’s an honor.” Beck said**

**“Yeah.” Peter muttered**

**Peter slings his backpack over his shoulder, standing up to leave.**

**“Mr. Stark would've really liked you.” Peter says to Beck**

**“Where are you headed?” Beck asked the teenager**

**“I’m gonna go find AJ.” Peter responded**

**“Good luck, kid. I'll give you about a fifty-fifty chance, you're pretty awkward, so…” Beck said, and Peter laughed**

**“Yeah. See ya later, man!” Peter said**

**“See ya!” Beck said**

**Peter walked out of the bar, with a smile on his face, knowing that he’s finally going to do the things he wants to do now.**

**Or at least that’s what he thought.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**Wooohoooo my favorite parts are coming sooon!**

**I’m so excited !!!**

**The next two chapters are coming tomorrow, I was planning on doing them today, but I’m tired as hell, and it’s only 2 in the afternoon.**

**There are only five more chapters left!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	15. 13

**"𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝?"**

**-Third Person-**

**“Great. The trip is over, and you still haven’t told Peter.” Morgan told AJ as she was pacing back and forth in her room.**

**“If I have to hear you say that to me, ONE more time, I’m gonna knock you on your ass harder than what I did at school.” AJ snapped**

**“No, but, seriously dude, are you gonna tell him or not?” Morgan asked**

**AJ sighed annoyed and she turned to Morgan, “Yes, I’m gonna tell him. I’m gonna tell him before we leave tomorrow. I’m gonna tell him tonight actually. So get off my ass, Morgan.” AJ snapped**

**“Yeah, Morgan, stressing her out, is not going to help her.” MJ told Morgan and Morgan sighed and shook her head and put her hands up in defeat.**

**“Alright then.” Morgan muttered**

**AJ was actually ready to tell Peter about her pregnancy. Yeah and she is actually freaking out about it too. Like she hasn’t even prepared herself for how she is going to tell him. I mean, she’s seventeen years old, how in the hell is she going to tell him?**

**_I really hope this is goes over well,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter is back in the hotel, running up the stairs and he sees Ned in a bathrobe.**

**“Peter, oh my God!” Ned exclaimed**

**AJ widened her eyes from inside the room, and she about felt her heart fall out of her ass.**

**“Shit.” AJ muttered**

**AJ felt her hands start to shake just a little bit, as she heard Peter’s voice.** **_Oh, I’m so screwed,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Hey. Hey.” Peter said to Ned and hugged him**

**“We almost died.” Ned said**

**“It’s fine. It’s fine. Hey, guess what? I’m done with the mission.” Peter told Ned and he frowned**

**“Dude, the trip’s over.” Ned told Peter**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**“There’s monsters coming out of the ground everywhere we go. Of course our parents would want us home.” Ned said**

**Harrington comes out of the room, talking on the phone, “Please, don’t put me on hold.” Mr. Harrington notices Peter and he walks over to him, “Oh Peter! You’re not dead. Oh, my God. Yes, good. Stay here. Don’t die.” He tells Peter and he turned to Ned**

**“Put some clothes on. We’re booking flights!” Harrington exclaimed**

**Mr. Harrington walks off from the two. Mr. Dell comes from the direction Mr. Harrington leaves in and converses with Peter and Ned.**

**“We came for science, we’re leaving because of witches. Welcome to the new Dark Ages.” Mr. Dell said**

**As AJ was in her room, she walked over to her bedroom door, and she placed her hand on the door knob, just feeling her heart starting to beat faster.**

**“Are you going to tell him now?” MJ asked AJ softly and AJ exhaled a breath out.**

**“Yep.” AJ said**

**Back outside the room with Peter and Ned, Peter looked over at Ned with a confused look on his face.**

**“What is going on?” Peter asked**

**“We’re going home in the morning.” Ned said**

**“No, no, no. All the Elementals are gone.” Peter told him**

**Betty calls to Ned from her hotel room door.**

**“Ned!” Betty called**

**“Coming, sweetie!” Ned exclaimed**

**Ned leaves to go to Betty’s room. Flash opens his hotel room door, at the same time AJ finally got the guts to open her bedroom door.**

**“Hi, can you guys keep it down? I’m live-streaming.” Flash said**

**AJ rolled her eyes, saying, “No one gives a shit, about your stupid live stream.”**

**Flash looked at the girl with a glare and shut the bedroom door, and AJ just rolled her eyes again, while Peter turned to face her.**

**“Hey.” Peter greeted**

**“Hey.” AJ greeted back softly**

**“I thought I told you to stay in the theater.” Peter said to AJ and she sighed softly**

**“Yeah. I know. I know. I’m sorry. I was really worried about you though.” AJ answered and Peter smiled softly.**

**“Sorry, for worrying you.” Peter apologized and AJ shook her head**

**“It’s fine. Glad you’re back.” AJ told him and he nodded**

**“Yeah. Get some rest, AJ. You look like you need it.” Peter told her and he was right, she does need rest.**

**“Okay. Night.” AJ said and Peter nodded**

**Peter was about to say something to her, but she actually closed the door before he ever got the chance to do so.**

**AJ totally almost chickened out in telling Peter, yet again!**

**“Shit.” AJ muttered and MJ and Morgan looked at the girl**

**“AJ, you’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.” MJ reassured her and AJ sighed and nodded**

**“Alright.” AJ whispered**

**AJ turned back around to the door and opened and there was Peter standing in front of the door, scaring the living piss out of her.**

**“Oh! Hey.” AJ said startled**

**“Uh… Look, um...I’m not ready for this trip to be over yet, and I kind of want to do something fun that’s not on the itinerary or planned or with Mr. Harrington.” Peter said and AJ sighed shakily**

**“Yes.” AJ said**

**““Yes,” like you wanna go?” Peter asked her and she nodded**

**“Yes. I needed to tell you something anyway.” AJ replied**

**“Okay, awesome. I’ll see you outside in ten minutes.” Peter said and she shook her head**

**“Meet me outside in five minutes.” AJ said and she smiled softly**

**“Five is good.” Peter agreed and she nodded**

**“Okay.” AJ said**

**The two said a quick bye to each other and AJ closed the door and she sighed shakily.**

**“Well, here goes nothing.” AJ said**

**“I’m proud of you either way.” Morgan said as she patted her on the shoulder and left the room.**

**“Oh, AJ. Make sure to give Peter this.” MJ said and handed her the thing that was pulled off the fire elemental.**

**“Alright.” AJ said**

**“Now, let me ask you one more time. Is Peter, Spider-Man?” MJ asked**

**“He’ll be really mad at me if I told you, since he trusted me with this so much.” AJ confessed**

**“Well, tell him that I figured it out, and you didn’t say anything.” MJ said to the girl and she nodded**

**“So, you already knew? You just wanted confirmation?” AJ asked**

**“Yeah. I’ve known for a while now.” MJ said and AJ sighed**

**“You made me stress for nothing.” AJ said and MJ just chuckled**

**༄༄༄**

**A Czech news broadcast of Mysterio and Spider-Man’s battle with Molten Man in Prague is shown. The chyron reads “Mysterio a Night Monkey v Praze”, which translates to “Mysterio and Night Monkey in Prague”. Video footage of the attack is shown. The first clip shows Ned and Betty stuck in a ferris wheel passenger car. Betty Brant is shouting, “Night Monkey, help us! Help! Night Monkey!”**

**The second clip shows Mysterio protecting himself and Spider-Man from an attack by Molten Man. Peter, who is currently watching the news broadcast in the hotel lobby. He smiles to himself. The elevator bell rings and AJ emerges. Peter and AJ walk toward each other.**

**“Hey!” Peter greeted**

**“Hey.” AJ greeted back**

**“Uh… so… where do you wanna go?” Peter asked her and AJ shrugged**

**“Who cares? Anywhere is fine.” AJ told Peter and he nodded**

**“Awesome.” Peter said**

**“Okay.” AJ said while she fiddled with her fingers**

**“Let’s go.” Peter said and she nodded**

**Peter and AJ begin walking out of the hotel, hand-in-hand. Brad is sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby with his computer, as he notices the pair walking out together.**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter and AJ are now walking along the empty Charles Bridge in Prague.**

**“I’m glad we’re doing this.” Peter said and AJ nodded**

**“Yeah. Me too.” AJ agreed**

**“To see the city a little bit.” Peter said and AJ sighed**

**“You know MJ told me that they used to execute people on this bridge. They would like-” AJ started to explain**

**“Oh?” Peter asked in like confusion**

**“-put them in a basket and they would like to drown them in water. Sorry.” AJ continued**

**Peter smiled and shook his head, “It’s okay. Uh...like there’s this thing that I’ve been wanting to tell you about for a while.” Peter said and stopped walking and AJ turned around to face him**

**“Yeah?” AJ asked him**

**_I gotta tell him! I gotta!_ ** **AJ thoughts yelled**

**“It’s our last night in Europe and I had this plan that I wanted to tell you. I’m just gonna...I’m just gonna tell you. Uh... AJ I-” Peter’s words got cut off by AJ saying**

**“I’m pregnant”**

**Peter was startled and he took a step back.**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**“Ummm, I’m pregnant.” AJ said it again, feeling the weight being taken off her shoulders.**

**“Say that again. I feel like I didn’t hear you right.” Peter told her and AJ sighed shakily**

**“Peter Benjamin Parker, I, Avery Jones Maria Evans, is pregnant.” AJ said**

**“H-how long have you known?” Peter asked her and AJ looked down at her shoes, feeling her eyes water.**

**“Two weeks.” AJ replied**

**“And you didn’t tell me?” Peter asked her and AJ sniffled, and that made Peter feel sad because she’s crying.**

**“I didn’t know how.” AJ said truthfully**

**It was true. The only reason AJ has put off from telling him, is that she really didn’t know how to tell him. She didn’t think that it would go over well. She thought Peter would be mad at her.**

**Peter on the other hand, was kind of feeling angry that his own girlfriend couldn’t tell him this. But, he also could see why she didn’t tell him. So he doesn’t feel really angry with her. He could never really be angry with her.**

**“But, Peter, that’s not all I have to tell you.” AJ looked up with a tear running down her face.**

**“What is it?” Peter asked**

**“MJ found out who you are. She found out your Spider-Man. I tried so hard to keep it a secret from her, but she just found out. She confirmed it tonight.” AJ said as she wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face.**

**“W-well, tell her that it wasn’t me, tonight. That was the Night Monkey.” Peter said and AJ just scoffed softly**

**“Peter. She already knows. And Night Monkey?” AJ asked**

**“Yeah. That’s what it said on the news... and the news never lies.” Peter said and AJ chuckled**

**“Uh huh.” AJ said and she took off her backpack, and she opened it, and she took the projector out. “Peter, this confirms her beliefs.” AJ continued and Peter shrugged**

**“Hey, maybe he’s a spider monkey, who knows?” Peter said and AJ rolled her eyes**

**“Oh my god.” AJ mumbled**

**AJ knows that Peter really wants to keep his secret underwraps, that’s why he keeps telling AJ to tell MJ like random stupid stuff, when MJ already knows who Peter really is.**

**“Were you only distant with me because you found out you were pregnant?” Peter asked AJ and she sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah.” AJ muttered**

**“Okay, now what --”**

**Projector inexplicably goes off and AJ drops it, and backs up. The projector briefly shows the Air Elemental, "Cyclone".**

**“The hell was that?” Peter asked**

**“I have no fucking idea.” AJ said**

**Peter and AJ look around shocked and frightened by what they just witnessed. Peter moves cautiously forward and bends down to pick it up.**

**“What is this thing? Is it like some kind of projector or something?” AJ asked as she walked forward to Peter**

**“Yeah but it’s... really advanced.” Peter said to her**

**AJ sighed, “It looked so real.”**

**“Yeah really real.” Peter said**

**AJ then widened her eyes, “Wait a minute does that mean that -”**

**“The Elementals are fake?” Peter asked and AJ just sighed and shook her head,**

**“But that doesn’t make any sense because we were there right? There was fire and destruction.” AJ said and Peter nodded**

**“Who would do something like that?” Peter asked**

**Projector goes off once again, going right through AJ, and Peter pulled her arm and pulled her to the side, and the projector showed the Air Elemental but this time also showing Mysterio fighting it.**

**“Mysterio?” AJ whispered**

**Realizing Mysterio's deception, he turns to face AJ, “I** **_am_ ** **Spider-Man. And I really messed up.” Peter said and AJ sighed.**

**“What did you do?” AJ asked him**

**“I may or may not have given him the glasses, and yeah uh, come on, we need to go.” Peter said and AJ just shook her head, as Peter grabbed a hold of her hand and the two started to run down the bridge.**

**The two passed MJ on their way back from the bridge, “MJ, come on.” AJ said**

**“AJ, Peter, what’s happening?” MJ asked**

**“No time for questions. Spider-Man trouble.” AJ said and MJ widened her eyes and she nodded and then followed the two.**

**༄༄༄**

**The three were now in AJ’s hotel room, where Peter frantically closed the window curtains.**

**“I can't believe I gave Beck those glasses! I mean, how could I be that stupid? He's probably spying on me right now or sending a drone to come and kill me.” Peter said and AJ groaned**

**“You had access to killer drones?” MJ asked in shock**

**“Believe me, I was surprised to.” AJ said**

**“Yeah, I didn't really want 'em, especially after I almost killed Brad.” Peter says, as he walks over to his laptop, and MJ widened her eyes**

**“You almost killed Brad?!” MJ asked**

**“Well in his defense, Brad tried to ruin our relationship.” AJ says and she crossed her arms.**

**“Look, I have to call Mr. Fury and tell him that Beck's a fraud, but... I think he tapped my phone.” Peter said and AJ sighed**

**“Okay, babe, what are you gonna do?” AJ asked him**

**“Well, I need my suit and I have to go to Berlin and talk to Mr. Fury in person.” Peter said to her**

**Peter takes his shirt off in front of AJ and MJ, then stops to stare at the two, clearly embarrassed. After a few awkward seconds, MJ gets the message and turns around, covering AJ’s eyes making her turn around, while Peter strips down to his underwear and begins to put on the stealth suit. AJ still manages to sneak a peek, however, Ned is standing in the doorway. The three share a glance -- MJ impassive, Ned panicked.**

**Peter zips up the Stealth Suit. He lifts up the eye visors.**

**“Ah! Ned, perfect!” Peter exclaimed**

**“The costume looks great! For the costume party, at the... Prince's castle…” Ned rambled and AJ just rolled her eyes**

**“She knows. I told her.” AJ said to him**

**“She didn’t tell me anything. I figured it out.” MJ said**

**Ned hesitates, then slowly nods.**

**“Oh. That's cool.” Ned said**

**“Like, a long time ago.” MJ continued**

**“. . . oh. . .” Ned said confused**

**“Look, Mysterio is a fraud.” Peter said**

**“But he- But he saved me and Betty's lives…” Ned says in confusion**

**“No, he's been faking the whole thing with illusion tech.” AJ told him**

**“Yeah, he's using these, like, hologram projectors.” Peter says**

**“Whoa! That's... crazy!” Ned exclaimed**

**“Yeah.” MJ agreed and AJ looked over to Peter**

**“So, you guys were, like... working the case together, or what?” Ned asked the three**

**“It’s been mostly me and AJ.” MJ said, putting her arm over her shoulder.**

**“It’s been mostly you, I’ve for one, was getting pressured telling Peter about me being pregnant.” AJ said to MJ and Ned widened his eyes**

**“Wait, what?” Ned asked**

**“Oh, by the way, Ned. I’m pregnant.” AJ said**

**“Whoa . . .” Ned stammered**

**“Look, Ned, I need you to call May, get her to call Mr. Harrington, and say that she wanted me to stay with family in Berlin until this all blows over, okay?” Peter asked**

**“Got it. Easy.” Ned said after being brought back down to earth, after he was just shocked at the bomb AJ dropped**

**“Wow. You guys lie with such ease.” MJ said**

**“It’s our job.” AJ said**

**“Gotta go.” Peter says**

**Peter starts to move out, pulling open the window curtains.**

**“Wait! Ah, wait, wait, wait! Pete! The projector. You're gonna need this.” AJ said and tossed the projector to him, and he caught it.**

**“Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Anyone who knows is in danger.” Peter says**

**AJ walked over to him, and Peter placed his hand over AJ’s stomach, “You two stay safe alright?” Peter asked, talking about her and the unborn child and AJ nodded with a smile.**

**“I always am.” AJ said**

**With that, Peter jumps out the window. AJ stares after him as Ned slowly walks behind the two girls.**

**“So, you know, too. It's cool! Um. I mean, I've known first and me and AJ have known longer but it's not a competition…” Ned told MJ and AJ turned her head**

**“Oh my god.” AJ muttered**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**So AJ has finally told Peter that she’s pregnant, wooohooo, now I can finally stop stressing on when she’s supposed to tell him, and how I’m supposed to remember that she’s gotta tell him.**

**Now I have to remember that she’s pregnant sooo this is gonna be fun haha!!**

**But the next chapter is my favorite part just so ya know woooooo!!**

**There are only four chapters left!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	16. 14

****

**"𝐒𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**-BERLIN, GERMANY-**

**Now at a train station, where Peter swings onto the top of a moving train as it pulls out of the station. The train pulls into the station and Peter jumps off, swinging over a crowd before landing in front of a civilian.**

**“Uh, 'scuse me? Do you know where-”**

**The woman runs away from him, screaming, “Nacht Monkey!”**

**“No, wait, I didn't...! Aw, man!” Peter groaned**

**A black Audi pulls up in front of Peter. The window rolls down to reveal Nick Fury.**

**“Get in.” Fury told him**

**Peter does so and the car speeds off. Peter pulls off his mask, breathing heavily.**

**“Mr. Fury!” Peter exclaimed**

**“You've got a lot of explaining to do.” Fury told him**

**“No, no, no, listen!” Peter tried to explain but Fury cut him off**

**“Wait until we're secure.” Fury says to Peter**

**Peter pushes himself back into his seat. “Okay . . .” Peter whispers**

**Peter takes a few deep breaths until Fury clears his throat. He makes a slashing motion across his chest, indicating for Peter to put his seatbelt on.**

**“Right.” Peter mumbled**

**Peter tugs on the seatbelt but finds that it's stuck. After a few attempts at loosening it, Peter tugs on the strap so hard that it finally breaks off. Peter nervously looks over to Fury, who gives him a disappointed look and turns his eye back to the road. The car pulls into the garage of a very fancy looking building.**

**༄༄༄**

**Fury and Peter are now in a pristine white facility, teeming with staff members who Peter and Fury walk past. Peter and Fury enter a conference room where Maria Hill is standing.**

**“So... Is there anything you want to tell us about your girlfriend?” Fury asked and Peter was confused**

**_Why is turning into a conversation about AJ?_ ** **Peter thought**

**“He's talking about EDITH.” Hill said, and Peter nodded**

**“Look, I know I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, but he is not who you think he is. Beck is a liar. Mysterio, the Elementals, it's all fake. He has some sort of illusion tech, and that's how he tricked you guys and he tricked me into giving him EDITH.” Peter explained**

**Peter pulls out the projector that AJ gave him and slides it across the table.**

**“It's a projector. I pulled it off the fire monster in Prague.” Peter said**

**“So all that death and destruction we witnessed was caused by this?” Fury asked and Peter shook his head**

**“No, not just this! I think he's using drones.” Peter said**

**“Well, if this is true, then Beck's very dangerous and we need to be smart. Who else did you tell about this?” Fury asked him**

**Peter’s senses then start going crazy.**

**“Parker? Parker!” Fury called**

**“What’s wrong?” Hill asked the teenage boy**

**“It's Beck. He's here.” Peter said**

**He puts his eyepiece back when the hologram starts to disappear, Maria Hill included. The facility is just an abandoned building.**

**“What? Hill?” Fury asked in shock**

**“No, it's just an ill…”**

**A missile is fired from behind Peter, seemingly hitting and killing Fury.**

**“Fury!” Peter exclaimed**

**He looks back and sees one of the weaponized drones. It takes another shot, blasting Peter through the back wall, causing him to fall several floors down. Quentin Beck's voice, amplified, takes center stage. Peter gets surrounded by drones, all pointing lasers at him.**

**‘** **_Wow, Peter. Wow. I thought we were close. Fury always had to die. But not you._ ** **’ Beck says**

**“Stop hiding, Beck!” Peter yelled**

**Peter shoots some web at one of the drones but misses. Their cloaking devices activate and they disappear, while another illusion gets activated.**

**‘** **_I tried to help you walk away. Now you're making me do this… do this… do this…_ ** **’ Beck told him**

**Everything goes dark. Peter, now in his original Tony Stark suit, looks in horror when lights fall down, revealing a school corridor covered in green smoke. Mysterio walks towards him.**

**‘** **_You told me, you were just a kid._ ** **’ Beck says**

**Peter shoots his web, but only green smoke sprays out of his hands. Mysterio is then suddenly behind him.**

**‘** **_You told me…_ ** **’**

**Peter punches him, only to reveal it's a brick pillar.**

**‘** **_...you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend._ ** **’ Beck continued**

**“Help me!” AJ yelled and Peter widened his eyes**

**“AJ.” Peter muttered**

**He runs through a door when he's suddenly on top of the Eiffel Tower. The door breaks loose and falls down. Peter looks to his right and sees AJ, confused and scared.**

**“Pete? Babe, what is happening?” AJ asked**

**“I know this isn't real.” Peter said shaking his head, not really wanting to believe everything.**

**Mysterio then materializes out of the full moon, grabbing AJ by her neck. Peter’s eyes widened at the sight.**

**‘** **_Do you, though?_ ** **’ Beck asked him**

**“AJ!” Peter called and he went to take a step forward**

**Mysterio throws her away, Peter dives after her.**

**“AJ!” Peter yelled**

**The illusion disappears. Peter hits the floor, AJ's screams still echoing through his head.**

**‘** **_I don't think you know what's real, Peter...Peter... Peter…_ ** **’ Beck says, his voice echoing through Peter’s head.**

**Several buildings pass Peter at incredible speeds. One of the buildings, with a neon sign that says "Queens" above it, stops before him. Mysterio's gigantic fist then punches through it, sending Peter flying. He flies through the horizon, it shatters like glass. After falling through some webs, the illusion is briefly lifted.**

**‘** **_You need to WAKE UP!_ ** **’ Beck exclaimed as his voice was all distorted.**

**Peter crashes on top of a car. He gets back on the ground, looking around, breathing anxiously. A dozen drones then fly out of the windows of the building, the illusion continues. Huge shards of glass fall down, surrounding Peter.**

**‘** **_I mean, look at yourself._ ** **’ Beck says**

**When Peter reaches out to touch one of his reflections, the reflection comes to life, grabbing his hand. Dozens of Spider-Men hurl themselves at Peter, pulling his suit away.**

**‘** **_You are just a scared little kid in a sweatsuit!_ ** **’ Beck yelled**

**The Spider-Men vanish, Peter is now in his homemade suit. He stands among the ruins of a Captain America statue, right in the center of the shield.**

**‘** **_I created Mysterio to give the world someone to believe in._ ** **’ Beck said**

**There was a Mysterio statute standing in front of the rubble of the rest of the fallen statues.**

**‘** **_I control the truth! Mysterio is the truth._ ** **’ Beck says as his voice started to slow down and get distorted at the end.**

**Mysterio attacks, firing lasers at Spider-Man. He ducks away and grabs Mysterio with his web. He pulled, only for him to disappear, he had pulled a crane down. He avoids the crane, but not the stone arm that falls on top of him while he screams. Peter then stands by Anthony Edward Stark's grave.**

**‘** **_If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive._ ** **’ Beck said and Peter felt the guilt rise up to his chest.**

**A mechanized hand bursts out of the ground, trying to grab Peter, who scurries back in fear. The partially decomposed corpse of Tony Stark in an Iron Man suit crawls out of the grave and hovers up. In one of the eye sockets, a black widow spider crawls out of it, the eyes transform in several marching Mysterios.**

**‘** **_Deep down, you know I'm right._ ** **’ Beck says**

**Peter ran and he hit his head against something, and he fell back. Peter finds himself in a gigantic snow globe, several buildings shoot out of the snow, surrounding him.**

**‘** **_You made your choice, and all you had to do was step aside. And now, you ha-_ ** **’**

**Bang! The illusion suddenly vanishes when Quentin, in his mo-cap outfit, falls on his knees. As he falls to the ground, Fury, who shot Quentin, limps towards Peter, who had been lying in a pile of sand. Several operatives drive onto the scene, get out of their cars and surround Beck.**

**“Fury!” Peter exclaimed as he crawled out of the sand**

**“Beck's people... We're trying to find everyone who could expose him. Who'd you tell?” Fury asked**

**“Uh . . .” Peter stammered still trying to get over what happened**

**“I know you told someone. So, just tell me…” Fury told him**

**“Okay. . .” Peter stammered**

**“Who did you tell?” Fury asked and Peter couldn’t get anything out, “Who else did you tell?!” Fury yelled**

**“Just Ned and my girlfriend AJ from my class, AJ told MJ, and maybe Ned told his girlfriend Betty, but that's it.” Peter rambled**

**Fury chuckles and shakes his head.**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**“You... are so gullible.” Fury told the boy and he was so confused**

**“What?” Peter asked again**

**“I mean, you're smart as a whip. Just a… sucker.” Fury said and he turned back into Beck, as the illusions went away.**

**_Oh god._ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“And now all your friends have to die.” Beck says**

**“Oh, my god!” Peter yelled**

**The two drones on Quentin's sides project a stream of illusions to scare Peter away.**

**“It's easy to fool people when they're already fooling themselves. But for what it's worth, Peter... I really am sorry.” Beck says**

**The illusion stops. Peter, confused, gets hit by a train, which drives away into a tunnel.**

**Peter, dazed and bruised by the impact of the train, climbs on the train's side. He enters it and sits down in one of the seats before he falls unconscious, with AJ on his mind the whole time.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**The next chapters are going to be my favorite to write ughh I’m so excited!!**

**Yeah I was supposed to have this up yesterday, but I had a huge headache, and I decided to publish it today, so the ending chapters could be even. I’m OCD, don't blame me.**

**There are only three more chapters!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	17. 15

**"𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐈 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**Peter wakes up in a prison cell, an orange football shirt over his chest. He looks to his right to see a Dutch football hooligan.**

**“Hi.” The first man greeted**

**“Where am I?” Peter asked in confusion**

**Another hooligan, sitting to Peter's left, answers, “Municipal holding facility.”**

**“They said they found you unconscious at the train yard. Very dangerous.” The first man said to him**

**“We gave you the shirt because you seemed a bit cold.” The third man told Peter**

**“Thanks. You guys are nice. You speak really good English.” Peter says**

**“Welcome to the Netherlands.” All three of them said to the injured teenage boy**

**Peter widened his eyes, and he looked at all three of them, “I'm in the Netherlands right now?” Peter asked in shock**

**“Yup.” The first man said to him, confirming his question**

**Peter stands up and runs to the cell door.**

**“Guard?” Peter called**

**“The guard's on a break. Probably talking to his wife.” The first guy told Peter**

**“Yeah. She’s pregnant.” The second guy said**

**“Oh ja? Wat leuk!” The third guy said in Dutch**

**“Ja, vier weken al.” The second guy responded back in Dutch**

**Peter breaks the lock with his hand, opens the door and leaves the cell. One of the hooligans stands up and walks to the open door. Peter looks to his left to see the guard wearing the Night Monkey mask. He is indeed talking over the phone to someone.**

**“Yeah. Yeah. Night Monkey. Yeah.” The guard said**

**Peter rolled his eyes and he walked out of the building.**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter, now outside on a rather stereotypical farmers market, puts the football shirt on. After stepping in something, he makes his way to a cheese farmer.**

**“Excuse me, sir? Can I borrow your phone?” Peter asked him**

**“Ja, zeker.” The man says in Dutch**

**He hands Peter his phone.**

**“Everyone's so nice here.” Peter whispered**

**He thinks about who to call for a bit, before typing in Happy's cell.**

**“Okay... Pick up, pick up, pick up…” Peter whispered, and Happy answered, “Hey. Hey! Uh... I messed up. I need a... I need a ride. Where am I?” Peter said**

**He looked over to the farmer, “Uh... where am I, sir?” Peter asked**

**“Het is Broek op Langedijk.” The farmer said in Dutch**

**Peter, clearly having difficulty with Dutch pronunciation, asks the cheese farmer for another favor.**

**“Hang on, could you say that into there?” Peter asked**

**“Hi, it's Broek op Langedijk. Yeah, no problem.” The farmer says to Happy**

**“Thanks.” Peter said and he put the phone back to his ear, “Did you get that?” Peter asked**

**All Peter could really think about was AJ. Since Beck now knows that she knows, he’s going out to kill her, and that scared the shit out of Peter. He was scared for his girlfriend and his unborn child.**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter is walking between rows of tulips, one pink and one yellow. A roaring sound as the Quinjet appears, landing in front of him as he staggers forward. A door opens and Happy walks down the stairs.**

**“Peter? Are you okay?” Happy asked the boy**

**“Happy, is that you?” Peter asked**

**“Is it me? Yeah, of course, it's me!” Happy exclaimed**

**Peter hesitates, then halts, scared that this is another illusion.**

**“Stop! Tell me something only you would know!” Peter exclaimed**

**“Only I would know. Uh. You-I-uh, remember when we went to Germany? You pay-per-viewed a video in your room? They didn't list the titles, but I could tell by the price it was an adult film at the front desk. And you didn't know how I knew-”**

**“Okay! Okay! Fine, it's you, it's you, stop!” Peter exclaimed and he walked over to Happy and hugged him.**

**“It's so good to see you.” Peter said**

**“Peter, you're going to have to tell me what the hell is going on here.” Happy tells him**

**༄༄༄**

**Happy is stitching up wounds in Peter's back, clearly causing pain to the teenage boy.**

**“Okay... hold still. There we go.” Happy said**

**Peter flinched, “Ouch.” Peter said through gritted teeth**

**“I thought you had super strength.” Happy said**

**“It still hurts.” Peter says**

**Peter flinches again, annoyed.**

**“Happy, come on.” Peter says annoyed**

**“All right, relax. Just a few more... there we go.” Happy says, and Peter flinched again.**

**“Oh, my God, Happy!” Peter exclaimed and he hit his fist against the table.**

**“Relax!” Happy yelled**

**Peter jumps up from his chair. “Don't tell me to relax, Happy! how can I relax when I've messed up so bad? I trusted Beck. Right? I thought he was my friend so I gave him the only thing that Mr. Stark left behind for me and now he's going to kill my friends and half of Europe, so please do not tell me to relax.” Peter snapped as tears welled up in his eyes**

**He sits down, silent for a few moments.**

**“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't shout. I just really miss him.” Peter says softly**

**“Yeah, I miss him too.” Happy says, sympathizing with Peter**

**“Everywhere I go, I see his face. And the whole world is asking who is going to be the next Iron Man and... I don't know if that's me, Happy. I'm not Iron Man.” Peter cried**

**Happy sighed answering, “You're not Iron Man. You're never going to be Iron Man. Nobody can live up to Tony. Not even Tony. Tony was my best friend. And he was a mess. He second-guessed everything he did, he was all over the place. The one thing he did that he didn't second-guess was picking you. I don't think Tony would've done what he did... if he didn't know that you were going to be here after he was gone. Your friends are in trouble. You're all alone. The tech is missing. What are you gonna do about it?”**

**Peter stands, determined.**

**“I'm gonna kick his ass.” Peter says**

**“No, I mean right now. Specifically, what are we gonna do? Because we've been hovering over a tulip field for the last fifteen minutes.” Happy told him and Peter nodded**

**“Right, um... I can't call my friends because he's tracking their phones... uh, give me your phone?” Peter said and he walked over to Happy**

**“My, my cell phone?” Happy asked and Peter nodded**

**“Yeah.”**

**Happy hands Peter his cellphone, “What's your password?” Peter asked**

**“Password.” Happy answered**

**“No, what** **_is_ ** **your password?” Peter asked him**

**“Password. The word. Spell it out, password.” Happy told him and Peter was just perplexed.**

**“You're the head of security and your password is 'password'?” Peter asked him**

**“Yeah, I don't feel good about it either.” Happy said to him**

**Peter has pulled up an app where Flash is live streaming.**

**“Ello, governor! Cup of tea for you? I'mma be in London soon.” Flash said in a very stereotypical English accent**

**“They're in London.” Peter says**

**“London? Okay.” Happy said**

**He gets up, moving toward the front of the Quinjet.**

**“Yeah. I need a suit!” Peter exclaimed**

**Happy turns, a bit of a grin on his face.**

**“Suit?” Happy asked**

**Happy turns again and walks forward, pressing some buttons on the ceiling. The compartment opens behind Peter. The two turn and make eye contact, Peter smiling, then he turns back toward the compartment and moves toward it. Another small compartment opens as Peter stares at it. A small metal pad descends from a part of the ceiling, and Peter puts his hand on it. Blue lights appear, and he steps back.**

**“Okay, um... bring up everything you have on Spider-Man.” Peter said**

**Holograms appear, and Peter scrolls through them as Happy watches.**

**“Yeah, open that. Okay. No, no, no…” Peter says as he was scrolling through the holograms.**

**He turns around with a holographic web shooter when he notices Happy watching him.**

**“What?” Peter asked Happy**

**“Nothing. You take care of the suit, I'll take care of the music.” Happy said to the boy**

**Happy presses a few more buttons on the ceiling, the song ‘Back in Black’ by AC/DC comes on.**

**“Oh, I love Led Zeppelin!” Peter exclaimed, tossing a wrench in the air, and Peter swears he can hear AJ cursing him out in his head.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**I really don’t have much to say except my ass is so freaking tired!**

**And I think I might be getting sick, but it’s not COVID, because I don’t go outside and I just have really bad allergies.**

**There are only two more chapters left of Graveyard!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	18. 16

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐢𝐟 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥"**

**-Third Person-**

**The class has finally made it to London, and now they’re walking through the airport. AJ has kept her jacket wrapped around her waist, as she really couldn’t be bothered to put it on right now. She has also been worrying for Peter, because she’s never been away from him this long, and she wishes she can just call him, but she can’t do that either, because of fucking Mysterio.**

**“Okay guys, the company set up a city tour, and then we'll grab a bite and head to the airport.” Harrington told the kids**

**Of course Brad had to be difficult.**

**“Is no one else gonna acknowledge how crazy this is?” Brad asked**

**AJ sighed softly and rolled her eyes. MJ and Morgan looked at the girl who was just sending death glares to Brad, and MJ knew exactly what Brad did but Morgan didn’t so she was just in shock that she was sending glares to the boy.**

**“I get it. There's been nothing scientific about this science tour at all.” Mr Dell said but Brad shook his head**

**“No, no, no. I'm talking about Peter. Has no one else here noticed how shady he is? Because I saw him in a bathroom of a rest stop with some woman, in his underwear, when he’s obviously dating AJ…” Brad ranted and MJ, Ned, and AJ exchanged glances and AJ just scoffed out a laugh “..and he's always sneaking away! Like back at the opera? Huh? And now what, he's suddenly off the trip? With his family in Berlin? Is no one else here interested in the truth?” Brad continued**

**Ned lifts a hand, presumably about to talk, but AJ grabbed his arm, as she was going to talk to him.**

**“"The very concept of objective truth is fading out of the world."” AJ recited -- she has actually been doing a lot of reading with MJ recently, so that’s only how she knew that.**

**“George Orwell. Thank you, AJ.” Brad said and AJ nodded and crossed her arms.**

**“Yeah, well. I mean, since Peter's not here to tell his truth, what about you, Brad? Why do you think it's cool to take pictures of people in the bathroom?” AJ asked and Brad looked at her in shock.**

**Morgan was just looking at him, with this look of disgust. As much as she tried to manipulate Peter and AJ, she has grown out of that stupid phase and got her shit together, so she considers Peter a friend, and she clearly wanted to knock Brad on his ass.**

**“Yeah, dude. What's that about?” Flash asked as he was clearly recording it on his phone.**

**AJ crossed her arms with a smirk on her face, as she watched Brad scramble to get an excuse. “No, no, it wasn't like that! It was... I was just trying to take…” Brad rambled but Harrington walked over to him**

**“Let's just put all this craziness behind us, and have a nice, peaceful afternoon. "Sounds great, Mr. Harrington," said the class, okay…” Harrington said**

**Everyone walked away and Brad took one last look at AJ, who just gave him her signature middle finger, as she walked off.**

**༄༄༄**

**The class is walking toward a double-decker bus from a tour bus company called, "London Sightseers". The Bus Driver is shown outside holding a sign that reads, "MIDTOWN HIGH", and shows Midtown School of Science and Technology's seal.**

**“Look at this!” Harrington exclaimed**

**“Mr. Harrington. Come on. This is your bus.” The bus driver says**

**“We've got a bus all to ourselves!” Harrington exclaimed**

**_This doesn’t feel right,_ ** **AJ thought to herself as she walked on the bus anyway, because it’s not like she had a choice.**

**༄༄༄**

**The tour bus with the class is on the Tower Bridge. Everyone is sitting on the top deck. Betty, Ned and MJ are situated at the front of the top deck, while Morgan is sitting near the back. Ned, AJ, and MJ stand up.**

**“I don’t like this. Something’s definitely up.” MJ said and AJ sighed and she agreed but she had to stay calm.**

**“You’re an FOS now. “Friend of Spider-Man.” And you have to remember, just stay calm.” Ned told MJ and AJ nods**

**“Yeah. Peter, will end all of this.” AJ said as she placed her hand to her stomach and she sighed softly.**

**Thunder can be heard rumbling off in the distance. Suddenly, a crash of thunder is heard as Ned and MJ quickly look to their left. Storm clouds begin to descend from the top of a building.**

**“That doesn’t look good.” AJ said as she leaned against the railing**

**“But it’s fake, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Ned told her and AJ sighed**

**༄༄༄**

**“Okay. Fury’s got the coded message. Your friends are at the Tower Bridge.” Happy said to Peter as he was still making the suit**

**“Okay.” Peter replied**

**“Your boy called it the London Bridge, but I figured it out. I’mma go scoop them up, okay?” Happy asked and Peter nodded**

**“Yeah.” Peter answered**

**“We’re close.” Happy said**

**“We’re close.” Peter repeated**

**“How’s the suit comin’?” Happy asked**

**“Almost done.” Peter replied**

**“Good.” Happy said**

**“Wait, wait, whoa, whoa. Before you go…” Peter said and he pulled out the gladiolus necklace, “If something happens to me, could you please give this to AJ?” Peter asked him**

**“You’re gonna make it back. You’ll give it to her yourself. ‘Kay? You got this.” Happy told Peter**

**“I got this.” Peter said totally not convinced at the very moment**

**“Now walk me through it.” Happy said, talking about Peter’s plan on how to defeat Mysterio.**

**“I know it’s illusion tech, right?” Peter asked and Happy nodded, “All I have to do is get on the inside of the illusion, then I can take it down, find him, and he’s just a guy, so I can take EDITH right back.” Peter continued**

**“Right, but last time, you got hit by a train.” Happy said**

**“True, but this time… how do I explain this? Uh… I have like a sixth sense.” Peter said**

**“The Peter-tingle. That’s what you’re talking about, right?” Happy asked**

**Peter looks visibly annoyed by the mention of Peter-tingle. It’s clear that either May or AJ told Happy about the Peter-tingle.**

**“It’s not working, though. I heard it wasn’t working right now. Is it?” Happy asked him and Peter shook his head, disagreeing with him.**

**“It** **_is_ ** **working. Well, I don’t… I don’t know if it’s working…” Peter said**

**“Good, so you got the Peter-tingle. That’s the plan. I’m gonna go get your friends. You get that Peter-tingle back online.” Happy said as he ran back to the front of the jet.**

**“I got this. I got this.” Peter whispered**

**The Spider-Man suit is still in the process of being made as the outer layer is currently being applied. The eye lenses are constructed rapidly by several mechanical arms. Finally, the spider logo is inserted by a mechanical arm.**

**༄༄༄**

**The storm has nearly surrounded the Tower Bridge and lightning hits the top of the structure, causing sparks to fly out. Ned, AJ, and MJ look toward where the lightning came from. Shouts and screams can be heard in the distance. The wind begins to pick up and thunder crashes can be heard. Mr. Harrington walks down to the first deck of the bus and makes his way to the driver’s seat.**

**“Sir, is it still safe on the top, or should we all-”**

**Mr. Harrington realizes that there’s no bus driver to be found.**

**“-come down. Oh my.” Harrington continued**

**The rest of the class is looking at the storm and are all worried. Mr. Harrington walks up to the top deck, panicked.**

**“What did the bus driver say?” Mr. Dell asked Harrington**

**“Bus driver’s gone.” Mr. Harrington**

**AJ widened her eyes, and she sighed shakily.** **_Shit!_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“What?!” Everyone on the bus exclaimed**

**“It’s okay. Mr. Dell and I have it under control! Okay?” Harrington asked**

**“No, no, no. Don’t drag me into this, Roger.” Mr. Dell said to Harrington**

**“I’m doing my best, Julius!” Mr. Harrington yelled**

**AJ was just watching this in confusion. They’re fighting like a married couple right now.**

**A giant mass of water in the Thames River near the Tower Bridge rises up.**

**“Oh! The witches are back.” Mr. Dell exclaimed**

**“Shit.” AJ whispered**

**Mr. Harrington turns and realizes that it’s an Elemental.**

**“Oh, my God, get off the bus!” Mr. Harrington yelled**

**Mr. Harrington and the rest of his class quickly rush down the stairs to the second deck and out of the bus.**

**The road on both sides is jammed as everyone has abandoned their vehicles. Debris is flying around and sparks and smoke can be seen on the roads. People are running in both directions off the bridge. Three cyclones of water are seen emerging from the River.**

**The class had exited the bus, and AJ was standing in front of the bus. A motorcycle zips by her, causing MJ to pull her back.**

**“Okay. Okay, follow me, kids.” Mr. Harrington exclaimed**

**Screams can be heard. Lightning strikes a nearby vehicle, sending sparks out. Students follow their teacher. Flash attempts to capture everything that’s happening around him on his livestream. Some people are seen exiting their vehicles. Betty and Ned hold hands as they run away. MJ is following behind them. AJ was running as fast as she could, as she held onto Morgan’s arm. A lightning strikes their tour bus, tipping it over and spewing debris, sparks, and smoke in all directions. A water cyclone grabs hold of the tour bus and destroys it causing a massive explosion.**

**There are three cyclones that seem to be a mix of the Fire, Earth, Air, and Water Elementals. The wind is violent and there are sparks and debris flying through the air. People are running away from the Bridge. The roars of the Elemental are heard. Something is shown to be moving just under the surface of the River.**

**“This way! This way!” Mr. Harrington yelled**

**Flash is trying to capture everything on camera. He points his phone’s camera up in the sky.**

**“Flash, you dumbass, move!” AJ yelled pushing him forward**

**“This way, kids, follow me!” Mr. Harrington told them**

**“It’s not real, it’s not real!” Ned yelled**

**“Well it looks pretty fucking real to me, Ned!” AJ yelled as she was now starting to panic.**

**The class had stopped to watch the fight, while other people were running away.**

**“Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. Oh no. They joined forces like the Power Rangers!” Mr. Dell exclaimed**

**“You’re thinking of Voltron.” Mr. Harrington said to Mr. Dell**

**“Who?” Mr. Dell asked in confusion**

**“Voltron! You’re thinking of Voltron!” Mr. Harrington yelled**

**AJ sighed, running a hand through her hair, just starting to panic once more, thinking where in the hell Peter is.**

**Brad suddenly notices something and becomes excited.**

**“Hey, look, it’s Mysterio!” Brad exclaimed**

**Mysterio is shown flying toward the Elemental from the sky.**

**“He’s gonna save us!” Brad yelled in happiness**

**_SHIT! SHIT!_ ** **AJ’s thoughts yelled**

**The class is elated and cheers for Mysterio. Mysterio shoots a green laser beam at the Elemental’s head.**

**“Mysterio, knows we know.” AJ said to MJ and Ned**

**“Then we’re in danger.” Ned said**

**“Yeah, and so are they.” MJ said “We should go!” MJ yelled to the class**

**Betty, Ned, AJ, Morgan, and MJ quickly run away. Flash is recording the attack when he notices them leaving and quickly follows them.**

**༄༄༄**

**“All right, comms check. Can you hear me, kid?” Happy asked as he was flying the quinjet.**

**Peter in his upgraded Spider-Man suit is shown on the outside plane on the left side of the cockpit.**

**“Yeah, I can. It’s just a little loud out here.” Peter said**

**“I like the new suit.” Happy told Peter**

**“Thanks.” Peter thanked him**

**“Whoa, Peter, you sure that’s not real?” Happy asked as he saw the elemental near the bridge.**

**A large storm cloud surrounding the Tower Bridge is shown from far away.**

**“Yeah, it’s just a hundred times bigger than I expected.” Peter said**

**“Still the play?” Happy asked talking about the plan**

**“Uh-huh. We need to get high enough so Beck doesn’t see me coming.” Peter said**

**The Jet begins to ascend in altitude.**

**“Copy. Stay sticky.” Happy told Peter**

**The Jet rises vertically right next to the Elemental.**

**“Hey, Happy.” Peter said**

**“Yeah, kid. What is it?” Happy asked**

**“We need to have a serious conversation about you and my aunt!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter isn’t able to finish the word “aunt” before he lets go of the plane, falling toward the Elemental from above.**

**Peter is flipping through air and falling from the sky. He engages his parachute and dives toward the Elemental.**

**Peter drops low enough and ejects his parachute and uses his web wings to glide toward the Elemental illusion.**

**“Ah. It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter enters the illusion, crashes into one of the combat drones that was projecting the Elemental and holds onto it, looking all over in awe at the illusion.**

**“Whoa. That’s awesome.” Peter says in awe**

**Peter witnesses hundreds of drones projecting the Elemental.**

**Peter uses his webbing to stick onto the drone he was holding on. He flips onto another drone, linking them with his webbing. He flips from one drone to the next, continuing to link them with his webbing.**

**Peter links a combat drone with two webs and jumps off the drone and shoots and another web, which attaches to it.**

**“I hope this works.” Peter whispers**

**Peter presses his spider logo, which is a button that sets off his taser webbing, sending electricity to all the drones that he managed to link. The drones begin to malfunction and they are surging with electricity. Peter lands on top of a combat drone and sees that the illusion begins to fall apart. Parts of the Elemental and Mysterio’s green smoke trail begin to disappear and hundreds of drones can be seen.**

**The illusion is coming apart. Peter notices Beck in the Tower Bridge upper walkway. Beck notices him too.**

**“I see you.” Peter says**

**Peter begins flipping onto drones, charging toward Beck.**

**Peter leaps toward Beck's location, when suddenly, a combat drone slams into him. He slams into the outer wall of the other upper walkway and falls down to the ground. Peter attempts to shoot his webs to prevent himself from slamming into the ground. However, he's too late and falls onto the Bridge's railing, which separates the street and the sidewalk. The railing breaks. Peter, in pain, coughs and his right hand covers his lower left rib cage to ease the pain. Peter looks up to see hundreds of drones gathering.**

**༄༄༄**

**The quinjet lands on the ground, and Ned and AJ run over to Happy, as Flash, Betty, Morgan, and MJ follow the two.**

**“Ned! AJ!” Happy called**

**“Oh my god, Happy!” AJ exclaimed in relief**

**“I got to get you guys out of here! Get on the jet!” Happy exclaimed and AJ just sighed in relief**

**“Who are you?” MJ asked**

**“I work with Spider-Man, okay? You got to get on that jet.” Happy answered**

**And when Flash heard “Spider-Man” He was ecstatic, “You work for Spider-Man?” Flash asked**

**“I work** **_with_ ** **Spider-Man, not** **_for_ ** **Spider-Man!” Happy exclaimed**

**The Jet explodes after getting hit by the drone's missiles.**

**AJ backed up in shock -- well so much for that.**

**“New plan. Into the tower!” Happy exclaimed**

**Peter noticed the explosion of the jet, and he instantly got worried.**

**“Happy, are you okay?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah. We're okay. Just go get Beck.” Happy told Peter**

**The combat drones begin mobilizing and start firing at Peter. Peter runs away, evading bullet fire and explosions. Peter jumps away, swinging around Tower Bridge.**

**༄༄༄**

**Happy and the others were almost near the tower, and AJ noticed two combat drones are shown to be pursuing them, descending from above.**

**“Holy shit!” AJ exclaimed as she shielded herself from the drones**

**“Into the Crown Jewels vault!” Happy called**

**The group follows Happy.**

**“Yeah, go, go, go!” Happy exclaimed**

**AJ turned her head to see two Queen guards shooting at the drones.**

**“Come on.” MJ told AJ as she was falling behind a bit, so AJ picked up the pace as the drone zipped by the guards.**

**“Fuck.” AJ muttered**

**“Into the vault! The walls are 8 feet thick. Go into the vault!” Happy exclaimed**

**“Say what?” Morgan asked**

**“Into the vault. Go!” Happy yelled**

**The drone begins firing and breaks through glass walls. The glass shatters onto the ground. The group ducks and continues running toward the vault. The drone fires and shatters some of the glass cases with various medieval artifacts, such as armor, put on exhibition.**

**“Take cover!” AJ yelled**

**Ned and Betty take cover on one side of the room next to a window with an armor stand that has been decorated with armor. AJ, MJ, Flash, and Happy take cover on the opposite side of the room, while Morgan was with Happy and Flash. The drone enters the room and scans the area.**

**Beck, who is in control of the drone, slowly moves the drone forward. The drone continues to look around for the kids. An out-of-breath AJ notices a morning star, a medieval weapon consisting of a shaft with an attached ball adorned with many spikes.**

**“Okay.” AJ whispers quietly**

**Happy gestures to stay quiet. AJ reaches for the morning star.**

**“Yeah?” She whispers to Happy**

**“No. No.” Happy mouthed, shaking his head**

**“I got this.” AJ mouthed, ignoring his protest of her not to do it**

**AJ lifts the morning star from the grasp of the armor. Underestimating the weight of it once she grabs it, her arms drop and the weapon almost hits the ground, which would’ve given away their location to Beck.**

**Happy and Flash are both wince, anticipating the large noise that would’ve been produced had the weapon slammed into the ground. Flash covers his mouth and he gasps in shock.**

**The drone’s gatling gun cycles around and advances. Flash has his phone out as he tries to capture the drone on camera. Happy gets him to stop.**

**“Get that thing out.” Happy whispered to Flash**

**Betty and Ned push over armor with a halberd. The drone begins firing at the armor on the ground. AJ takes this opportunity while the drone is preoccupied and bashes it the morning star.**

**“Go!” AJ yelled**

**Everyone begins running toward the vault. Happy grabs a metal shield. The drone is disoriented and begins firing upward in a circle. The group gets inside the vault. One door closes and Happy throws his shield while closing the other, however it misses.**

**“How does Cap do that?” Happy asked**

**The drone starts firing at the vault doors, but the vault is already sealed. A laser beam is now activated and begins to cut through the vault door.**

**༄༄༄**

**Back to the Tower Bridge, with Peter where many drones are firing at Peter. Vehicles are blown up and Peter flips behind a taxi car to take cover. The drones shoot through the taxi windows.**

**“Happy, say something, to let me know you’re alive!” Peter exclaimed**

**“I’m here. I’m here.” Happy said and Peter felt relief go through him**

**“Oh Happy, thank God.” Peter says in relief**

**“I bought us some time. But not much.” Happy told him**

**“I’m trying to get to Beck but I can’t shake these drones!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter was still behind the car, dodging bullets, but he shot a web up and grabbed on to the car, Peter went up in the air and he lets go of the web, and jumps off the car, and the car then starts to fall down on the drones, and then fell on the bridge exploding.**

**Peter landed on a roof of some type of building, just a few feet away from Beck’s location and then he saw fire coming straight at him, and Peter started to run, but he felt his suit catch on fire.**

**Peter began to swing around the building, suit still on fire, and then he had let go of the web, and began to fall in the water, while shooting webs at the bridge, and the drones got stuck and exploded, and as he was about to fall in the water.**

**Peter shot another web, and glided over the water, suits finally extinguished.**

**Peter webbed the back of the drone and he smiled softly**

**“Going up!” Peter exclaimed and the drone flew up in the air and he held on but one of the sides fell off, having him to hang on to the other side but that fell off too causing him to start to fall down in the water.**

**Peter webbed the front of a drone and he spun upside down as the drone was shooting at some of the other drones, and he then flipped over and Peter shot a web at one side of the bridge and he got the other side as well, and he hangs on to the web, as he swung around, and he landed on the ground.**

**Peter began to run again but that didn’t last long, as some sort of soundwaves sent him flying into a car and the soundwaves went again, causing Peter to fall off the bridge.**

**Peter then climbed up to the surface and out of the water, and back up on the bridge, but he just felt like his body couldn’t do it anymore, like his body was shutting down on him.**

**Peter then noticed that he had no webs - well that’s just fantastic.**

**“No webs. Great.” Peter muttered**

**Peter then saw the soundwave type drone on the ground in front of a car, and he then picked up a plushie and he threw it and the drone had bounced it in the air, and the bullets from the other drones just vaporized it, by shooting it. “Oh. . . well. . .” Peter stammered**

**༄༄༄**

**Three more drones join the drone that is cutting through the vault door. The group was still standing in front of the door.**

**“Are we gonna die?” Ned asked**

**“Nobody dies on my watch.” Happy said**

**The new drones send sonic waves toward the door in order to weaken the structure. Dust and debris fall from the ceiling. The group becomes more worried.**

**“I wasted my life playing video games, and we’re gonna die.” Ned said**

**“I have a fake ID, and I’ve never even used it.” Betty confessed**

**“I fucked up my life so bad that I nearly got myself killed.” Morgan said**

**“I post stupid videos daily for people to like me.” Flash said and AJ looked over at him.**

**“Hey, if it wasn't for those stupid videos, Spider-Man would have never found you.” Happy told Flash**

**“Spider-Man…? Spider-Man follows me? I saved us, guys!” Flash exclaimed**

**“If you saved us, then why are we about to die?!” MJ yelled**

**“MJ!” AJ yelled**

**“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just, I’m obsessed with telling the truth even if it hurts other people’s feelings.” MJ said**

**“I’m pregnant and now I’m gonna die.” AJ confessed**

**“I’m in love with Spider-Man’s aunt.” Happy said**

**Everyone looked at him puzzled.**

**“We’re sharing right?” Happy asked**

**“I knew it.” AJ said with her finger pointing at him**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter took apart the drone, and grabbed a sign as protection, and he sighed as he just held on to the drone, and the sign**

**“I hope this works.” Peter said and he stayed still for a second and he sighed heavily “Go.” Peter says softly and he runs, and the drones begin shooting at him.**

**A portion of the vault door has been cut through and that portion falls out. Ned, AJ, Morgan, Betty, MJ and Flash duck in an attempt to shield themselves from the drone. AJ began to feel tears leave her eyes, as she covered her head. Happy gets ready to shield and protect them.**

**Peter breaks through the glass under the upper walkway and sticks the ceiling of the hallway, grabbing hold of Beck by Beck's motion-capture suit and punching a hole through his glass helmet. This deactivates the drones, which were ready to fire on the group in the vault. AJ uncovered her head and she looked over at them, that were just sitting there not moving.**

**_What the hell? Is that Peter?_ ** **AJ asked herself**

**Peter has Beck right where he wants him, holding him in the air by the broken helmet.**

**“Your lies are over, Beck.” Peter said**

**“This certainly isn't ideal, but... I have contingencies. EDITH?” Beck said not worried at all**

**A drone shoots Peter to the other end of the corridor. Beck lands on his feet.**

**“Just give me the glasses.” Peter said as he stood back up from the ground.**

**Beck pulls EDITH out of his motion-capture suit.**

**“You want these? Come and get them.” Beck said**

**The drones activate their cloaking mechanism and the projection system. The corridor turns dack and green mist flows over the floor.**

**Peter took a deep breath and sighed softly, “Come on, Peter-tingle.” Peter whispered**

**He closes his eyes, and images of AJ pops in his mind, and Peter goes for it. He jumps all across the corridor, destroying drone after drone and coming closer and closer to the villain.**

**“Why aren't these drones firing?” Beck asked EDITH while pressing buttons**

**“You're in the strike zone. The chance of getting hit…”**

**“No, FIRE... ALL THE DRONES... NOW!” Beck yelled finally cracking and losing it**

**The drones behind him fly forward and activate their weapons. Peter knocks his way through them. During the fight, one of the drones is spun around and Beck is hit in the chest by a rogue bullet. After all the drones are destroyed, Peter steps towards his former friend, taking off his mask.**

**“Beck! Beck... You lied to me. I trusted you.” Peter said to Beck as he walked to him**

**“I know. That's the most... disappointing part. You're a good person, Peter. Such a weakness…” Beck said**

**Quentin takes the glasses and hands them towards Peter.**

**“Stark was right. You do deserve that.” Beck said**

**Peter grabs something to his right. BANG! He turns his head as the Quentin he'd been talking to vanishes. The real Quentin drops his gun, lightly spasming.**

**“You can't trick me anymore.” Peter said to Beck**

**Peter grabs the glasses off of Quentin's head as he falls to the ground.**

**“EDITH, turn off the drones.” Peter said to the AI as he put the glasses on.**

**“Biometric scan complete. Welcome back, Peter. Shall I execute all cancellation protocols?” EDITH asked**

**“Do it. Execute them all.” Peter told the AI**

**“Confirmed.” EDITH said**

**All the drones fly back up to the satellite.**

**“Thank you.” Peter whispered**

**His face hardens as he turns to the dying Beck, lying on the ground.**

**“How could you do all of this?” Peter asked him**

**“You'll see, Peter. People need to believe... And nowadays...** **_they'll believe anything_ ** **.” Beck whispers**

**The con man doesn't move anymore. He appears to be dead.**

**“Is he... Is this real?” Peter asked EDITH**

**“All illusions are down, Peter.” EDITH told him**

**Peter takes off his glasses and continues staring at a deceased Quentin Beck.**

**_Everything is over, now_ ** **Peter thought**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!!**

**I have nothing to say really, other than we’re near the end!!!**

**THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT OF GRAVEYARD!!**

**I’m so excited for the end!!**

**Also the fourth book that’s not gonna be released anytime soon, is gonna be called ‘Not Afraid Anymore’**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	19. 17

**"𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ sighed in relief as she heard all the drones fly away, and that’s when she realized everything was going to be okay.**

**“Give me the spear.” Happy told Ned**

**While the weapon is being passed over, Ned says, “That's a halberd.” Happy glared at him**

**AJ looked down at the broken necklace Happy gave her, and she smiled softly at the gesture Peter did for her. Getting her a gladiolus flower necklace? She couldn’t really believe he remembered that. She needed to find him.**

**The group opens the vault doors, still cautious of any lingering signs of danger. Flash breaks the silence.**

**“Whoo! Yeah!” Flash cheered**

**AJ begins running toward the Tower Bridge, in search of Peter.**

**“Hey, where are you going?” Happy called for her, but she just kept running.**

**༄༄༄**

**Tower Bridge had small fires and smoke around it. Sirens can be heard faintly in the background. AJ is walking on the Bridge. She sees Peter and begins running to him. Peter is limping and grunting in pain, walking on the Bridge as well.**

**“AJ.” Peter says**

**“Peter.” AJ said, while she had tears in her eyes**

**AJ runs toward Peter and throws the morning star to the side and embraces Peter.**

**When Peter was in AJ’s arms, he felt tears well up in his eyes.**

**AJ had tears sliding down her face the whole time, feeling all the worry she had for Peter just slip away, knowing that Peter is here. Safe. In her arms.**

**“Are you okay?” AJ asked him**

**“I’m okay. Are you okay?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah. I’m okay. I’m okay.” AJ said and she buried her face into Peter’s neck.**

**“Is everybody else okay?” Peter asked her**

**“Yeah, everyone else is okay.” AJ said as she released a shaky breath**

**“What happened?” Peter asked his girlfriend and AJ shakily sighed**

**“There was just the drones, and they were following us, and then, then they just stopped. Was that you?” AJ asked**

**“Yeah.” Peter told her and AJ pulled away from Peter, but she still held on to his arms, and Peter still had his arms around her waist.**

**“Did you get him?” AJ asked him and he nodded**

**“Yeah.” Peter said**

**“Well, I uh… brought that.” AJ said and gestured to her weapon, “In case, you needed some help.” AJ continued and Peter laughed at her cute antics.**

**“Umm, so, Happy gave me this, back at the tower.” AJ said**

**AJ pulled the Gladiolus flower necklace out of her pocket, broken pieces in her hand. Peter is distraught at the state of the necklace.**

**“No. No. Oh, AJ, I’m so sorry. I had this plan, this stupid plan.” Peter rambled**

**AJ was shocked at what levels he went to with this plan of his, “Peter. . .” AJ said, trying to get his attention but he didn’t hear her.**

**“And I wrote it all down, I was gonna buy you this and give it to you in Paris at the top-” Peter rambles but AJ just cut him off by kissing him.**

**Peter was confused. AJ just laughed at that. “You’re adorable.” AJ chuckled**

**“Thanks for that.” Peter said with a small smile on his face**

**AJ smiled at him and then sighed, “I uh -- you know that I didn’t have a good family life, or how my life is so fucked up. That’s why I couldn’t tell you about me being pregnant. I didn’t want to fuck it up.” AJ confessed and Peter smiled softly**

**“You’re gonna be great, I can already tell.” Peter told her and AJ smiled and then looked down at the necklace.**

**“Gladiolus, like --”**

**“My mother.”**

**“Your mother.” Peter said at the same time AJ spoke up and AJ smiled softly**

**“I can’t believe you remembered that.” AJ chuckled**

**“Sorry, it’s broken.” Peter apologized and AJ shook her head**

**“I like it better, broken.” AJ said with a smile on her face.**

**“I love you, so much, AJ.” Peter confessed and AJ was just shocked.**

**“I love you too.” AJ said back**

**That was the first time they ever said ‘I love you’ to each other. Wasn’t the idea place, Peter was going for, but it still works.**

**AJ placed a small kiss on Peter’s lips, but that kiss ended way too quickly. So the two went in for a much longer kiss.**

**When the two pulled away, the two were both a blushing mess.**

**“‘Kay. I should um… I should probably get back to the class.” AJ said to Peter, while she was chuckling and he nodded**

**“I’ll go and… Yeah. I don’t know.” Peter said awkward**

**Even though the two teens have been with each other for a couple years now, they have NEVER been this awkward with each other.**

**“Just in case.” AJ said as she picked up the weapon**

**AJ walks away, looking back at Peter. Both of them smile at each other. Peter walks off happy and giddy that his girlfriend is safe, and that he finally got to tell her he loved her.**

**AJ smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, “Daddy, thinks I’m gonna be a good mommy, so I’ll hope you think the same.” AJ said to her unborn child that was still growing.**

**AJ turned her head to the river ahead, and she sighed softly.**

**_Everything will be fine,_ ** **AJ thought**

**༄༄༄**

**-NEWARK, NEW JERSEY-**

**Peter and AJ were holding hands, as they were walking through Newark Liberty International Airport. Families of the students from the trip were holding ‘Welcome Back’ signs and AJ smiled at that. AJ brushed her fingers against the necklace, that she glued back together -- well tried to, and she smiled at the feeling.**

**“Are you sure no one else has figured it out?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah. I mean, you do a pretty good job at hiding it.” AJ said**

**“But you still found out.” Peter said and AJ shrugged, and Peter chuckled, and AJ hugged him tightly, and he kissed the top of her head, and AJ smiled.**

**“You guys are so cute.” Betty said and Peter and AJ looked at the two.**

**“Thanks.” Both AJ and Peter said and Peter smiled at her**

**“Uh… I was thinking we should all… I don’t know, like go on a double date or something.” Peter said to the two**

**“Oh, we broke up.” Betty and Ned said at the same time**

**“No. Wh-What? Why?” Peter asked in confusion**

**“Men and women grow apart, but the journey they share together will always be a part of them.” Ned said**

**Betty places her right hand on Ned’s left cheek.**

**“You are so wise.” Betty said**

**“Thank you.” Ned thanked**

**Betty walks off. Peter and AJ give Ned a puzzled look. Ned shrugs with a smile.**

**“Come on.” Peter said and the two started to walk through the airport again.**

**Peter and AJ exit the airport to see May with a security guard, and her car is not supposed to be a white zone. “May!” Peter called**

**“Oh, they’re here. Don’t give me a ticket.” May said and she ran over to the two teens and hugged them. “So glad you’re okay.” May said to the two**

**“No. For real, I'm good. I'm actually really... fine.” Peter said**

**“Yeah. I’m fine too. Pregnancy is gonna kill me though.” AJ said and May smiled at her**

**AJ had told May that she was pregnant before she left for the trip, and she begged May not to say a word to him, and sure enough nothing was said to Peter.**

**“Let’s go. Where are your bags? Oh, right. they got blown up.” May said and the two laughed**

**“Yeah.” AJ and Peter say**

**Peter and May start walking toward their car. May hands a brown paper bag to Peter.**

**“I got you two some hot buttered bagels.” May said to the two teens**

**“Thank you so much.” Peter thanked**

**“I know my boy.” May said and AJ chuckled**

**“I was actually craving some of these.” AJ said and Peter handed her the bag and she took a bagel out.**

**༄༄༄**

**“I kept my identity pretty guarded this past couple years. I faced a lot of deception. And I’m tired of the lies.” Peter said**

**Peter was in his apartment, talking to May and Happy. He was going on a date with AJ, who was doing some quick errands before she goes on a date with him.**

**“So it’s time for the truth to be out there. Are you dating?” Peter asked the two**

**“Yes.” Happy said**

**“Not really.” May said at the same time Happy spoke up**

**May and Happy look at each other, surprised by their differing response to Peter’s question.**

**“What? I thought --” Happy says**

**“Summer fling, right?” May asked**

**Peter was looking at them back and forth**

**“Yes, that evolves and grows . . .” Happy starts**

**“I still don’t know where it’s going.” May says**

**“And open to wherever it might lead.” Happy continued**

**“Anywhere.” May says**

**“I’m gonna go because I’ve got a date.” Peter said**

**Peter shoots a web to grab his Spider-Man mask.**

**“Bye.” Peter said**

**༄༄༄**

**Peter swinging through New York City. Peter takes a few selfies while swinging. Peter swings to the side of an office building and runs on its windows.**

**“Sorry!” Peter yelled to the people in the office**

**Peter reads the messages in his chatroom with AJ. There are two messages, one from Peter and one from AJ. Peter’s message reads “On my way :) 2 min” and AJ’s message reads “Don’t text and swing babe!”. Peter realizes there’s a bus in front of him.**

**“Whoa!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter narrowly avoids slamming into a bus by flipping onto the bus. He lets go of his phone and catches it while flipping. He performs a backflip and shoots a web toward a building and continues swinging through the city.**

**Peter swings to the rooftop of a tall building. He shoots his webbing to the top of the building and runs on the side of the rooftop. Peter jumps off of the edge of the building, diving straight into the air. Peter glides through the air with his web wings.**

**“Woohoo!” Peter cheered**

**Peter glides through a new opening in the middle of the former Avengers Tower, from behind the front of Grand Central Terminal. Peter lands on a street pole and spins around to slow down and plants his feet to meet AJ.**

**AJ jumped back as she didn’t expect to see him there.**

**“Oh my god!” AJ exclaimed while she put her hand over her heart.**

**“Sorry, I’m late.” Peter said and AJ shook her head**

**“You’re fine.” AJ said reassuring him**

**“You ready?” Peter asked her and she nodded**

**“Of course I am.” AJ said**

**“You might wanna hold on tight.” Peter said and she held on to him, and he swung off, and it took AJ by surprise, but she’s used to this, so she’ll be fine.**

**༄༄༄**

**Or maybe not.**

**“You can put me down now!” AJ yelled**

**The two of them land in the middle of New York City, in front of Madison Square Garden.**

**“You okay?” Peter asked the girl who was still holding on to him, even though they had landed.**

**AJ stumbled back, slightly disoriented.**

**“Uh yeah. Maybe let’s not do that while I’m pregnant. I almost lost my lunch.” AJ said and Peter chuckled.**

**“Okay. Well, I should probably get out of here.” Peter said and AJ nodded**

**“Be safe. Love you.” AJ said and Peter smiled**

**“Love you too. See you later.” Peter said**

**Peter then jumped on a nearby lamp post.**

**AJ was about to walk off until she heard the television on the building, showing a news brodcast.**

**“This is breaking news.” A voice said**

**“We come to you now with revelations about last week's attack in London. An anonymous source provided this video, it shows Quentin Beck, a.k.a., Mysterio, moments before his death. A warning, you may find this video disturbing.” A broadcaster said**

**AJ was just standing there shocked and she looked up to Peter.**

**“I managed to send the Elemental back into the dimensional rift, but I don't think I'm gonna make it off this bridge alive. Spider-Man attacked me for some reason. He has an army of weaponized drones, Stark technology. He's saying he's the only one who's gonna be the new Iron Man, no one else.” Beck said**

**AJ’s heart started to beat fast, and Peter looked down to his girlfriend.**

**“Are you sure you want to commence the drone attack? There will be significant casualties.” EDITH said, the video manipulated what she actually said.**

**“Do it! Execute them all!” Peter exclaimed**

**There were sounds of drones firing and people screaming. While Peter and AJ watch, the newscaster comes back on screen.**

**“This shocking video was released earlier today on the controversial news website, 'TheDailyBugle.net.'” The newscaster said**

**A reporter by the name of J. Jonah Jameson popped up on the screen, “There you have it, folks: conclusive proof that Spider-Man was responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio! An interdimensional warrior who gave his life to protect our planet, and who will no doubt go down in history as the greatest superhero of all time. But that's not all, folks. Here's the real blockbuster. Brace yourselves, you might wanna sit down.” Jameson said**

**There was another video shown of Beck, and that made AJ start to bite at her fingernails.**

**“Spider-Man's real... Spider-Man's real name is…” Beck said and the video glitched out a bit, and AJ let her arm drop slowly,** **  
** **“Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker!”**

**A picture of a smiley Peter and AJ pop up on the screen, and AJ just put her hand to her mouth in shock -- not only did Peter’s identity is revealed, AJ was also revealed to be dating him. This is bad. History always catches up.**

**“What the fu―?!”**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**This is the final chapter of Graveyard!!!**

**I started writing this series in November of last year, and I got the three books in this series done in like three months wooo!!!**

**Now the third Spider-Man movie is coming out in December of this year, so this series will be put on hold for a little while.**

**We will see these characters again in early 2022 tho!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


End file.
